The Maddest Love
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: The Joker is alone wondering where is his queen. He needs her desperately. His must find her. Without her he is truly...Damaged.
1. I: Where Has My Harley Quinn Gone?

Inside the cold silence of his fortress of chaos, The Joker, King Of Gotham City and not in his usual attitude. There he stays, sitting on the floor, pistol in hand. The king wouldn't move a muscle, seemingly defeated as if he were robbed by his sense of ruthlessness because his queen, Harley Quinn was not here. Not by his side, not by her king and he felt wrong. The kind of wrong that he hadn't felt in a long time during the cruel times of his once mysterious past life. He mourned for her like a pitiful fool that couldn't think or move for himself but who could blame him? It's a never a day unusual that people missed someone unless if you're a psychotic anti-social freak like Joker. From the looks in his room, he had taken out his frustrations with his pistol and threw many things around. There he was now, looking down at the very floor he and Harley's good times be when they're alone. All of his good times were with Harley, more than just good to him, they were all he needed when he has her by his side. He remembers everything they've done together in their relationship and wonder how he ever felt so lucky in this fragile city, the fragile world no less?

When J hears his door open he immediately points his pistol forward at the person who came in. It was Johnny Frost who was his right hand and, in a sense his friend. He besides Harley was someone he could trust with information, weapons, etc. Frost sits on the steps in front of his boss, looking at him seeing J drew a smile around his mouth and what he believed he saw tear stains in his eyes but knew better to look for a long time and let it go by giving his boss his full attention. Joker asks "Where is she?" in a growling raspy voice. "Its complex. It's not just her, everybody's disappearing." Frost said. Joker was listening but he hated long chit chats. Hated just the talking, felt why they're not moving now? He was moaning and groaning, moving his head and body in circling and tired motion but still listened for Harley's sake. "Word has it that there's this new law, where if you're a bad enough bad guy...they stamp "terrorist" on your jacket." "And then they send you to this swamp in Louisiana." "A black site called Belle Reve, that's where she is." Frost finished. "Belle Reve...worst than Arkham and Blackgate combined." "I never should've left her in that car at the fucking river..." Joker spoke as he growled again and pointed his pistol on his head, tapping his temple a few times with the gun before saying "I need her here Frost." "I must have her, another day without her...drains me with nothing but...boredom." Joker wouldn't let anyone else but only Frost and Harley know how much she meant to him. It killed J for him to tell himself this but what else could his brain and heart do other than that? He was a ruthless crime lord, King of Gotham and the most dangerous of all the worst people to mess with and here he is carving for his missing love, wondering what she's going through right now. "Boss, you say the word and we're there. We are going to find her. So, what are we doing?" Frost asked. Joker thinks for a second until he speaks saying "Bring the car around...we're going for a drive." J then lays down, he's in a circle of weapons of his mass destruction. Guns, knives and etc. Roses were also there with laptops and strange enough baby clothes. He lies there cackling as loud as he could, by the end of his laughing, he gives a brief cry of agony all smiles.

Later in the evening, J gets dressed in a golden suit with black pants. On his way out he sees Frost with his second Purple Lamborghini in the passenger seat, J gets inside and asks "What do you got?" in a grim voice and then Frost takes out two folders. "Belle Reve. Over the top no bullshit prison." "Guarded by only the best. Second best anyway." Frost said. "Its facility is almost as secure as Arkham. Now the asshole that runs the guards, Griggs, he's a first class wannabe tough guy who runs the inmates." "And it says here that this asshole has had more problems from your woman, boss." Joker growled at this with ill intent. "Where is this Griggs now, assuming he's in town?" "Any ideas?" Joker asked. "At a night casino, off the network since it can't be shut down due to blues being their best customers for whores and junkie drugs." Frost said seriously. "Got dirt on him though, he's a black hole when it comes to gambling money, pretty sure he owes a hell of a lot more money to the casino boss. The Jamaicans run it." Frost finished. J didn't say anything right away for he was in thought of his beloved and toxic queen, he missed how she would make him feel like relaxed and aroused. She was his drug as he was hers and no doubt they both were watering at the mouth for them to taste each other once again, for now he would taste displeasure, anger and his own metal choppers. "Call the casino's head honcho and tell him he and I both have business with this Griggs. Tell him, I have a queen in need of retrieving and I'm looking to collect my own little...information snitch." Joker said waving his hand around before then saying "I believe $900K should be the proper motivation of business." And Frost quickly speed dialed the casino to put the word out, a leverage from his early days working there long before working with Joker now. Joker already informed his men to rob a bank before he planned this. As J starts the engine to the car he just drives fast, eyes on the road but not really paying attention to the road with Frost quickly fastening his seat-belt and holding on the handle for his life. J would usually do this when thinking about things, which he was doing right now as he recalled the moment he and Harley were talking in Arkham once again before he decided to escape.

/

 _Flashback_

 _Joker was very pleased to see Harleen like she promised before. She in his eyes was someone who understood him unlike the rest of the workers here who sought him as the waste of humanity. "Doctor Quinzel...you know I live for these moments with you." He said flirting with her and she replies after giggling saying "Thank you J." Joker grins and Harleen blushes. J notices that she has a stuffed toy in hand._

 _The Joker: Is that for me?_

 _Harleen Quinzel: Umm-Hmm._

 _The Joker: What do you got?_

 _Harleen Quinzel: I got you a kitty!_

 _The Joker (Grinning) : So thoughtful._

 _Harleen gives the stuffed kitty to Joker who takes it with his mouth due to being in the straight jacket and drops it in his lap. "You know Doctor, you seem to shine during these days, yet you seem...unmotivated." Joker said. "H-How you figure?" She asked nervously. "The depression gives it away..." J said. Harleen knew Joker was right. "Sorry if I do seem a little off." She said. "Oh...there's nothing with being...off. It's done glamorous times for myself." "Come now, have a heart to heart talk with Daddy." Joker said. Harleen smiled while switching into slight frowns. "Well, I keep hearing whispers...about me. People...the other workers and even half of...the inmates are saying things behind me calling...calling me your whore." "They say that I even would get these times with you only to fool around with the clown." Harleen said sadly. "Oh their just jealous." "Jealous of our friendship. See their not quite like you my dear." "So in fact we're not so very different." Joker said grinning. "We're not?" She asked. "Nope. See," he starts but then gets closer leaning over the table and inviting her to do the same with a motion of his head and continues "we both crave, long and...understand what means to...live. Someone to fully appreciate and comprehend your efforts and take notice of the gift you have towards others. Yours is to help poor fools, and mine is to show them all their true selves." Their true smiles. Show them how the world really is." Joker said hypnotizing her mind and heart. Their faces close to one another, switching sides from left and right as their noses and mouths almost touch. "Yeah. I always wanted that from other people, my peers, my parents. But they seemed to mind other things than me. They didn't stay in touch with me after that." Harleen admitted. "I say to hell with them. They don't fully know what they had and I doubt they hardly cared if you were gone. But not like me, for I believe you are to be a treasure." "Are you my treasure?" Joker asked as Harleen nodded and caressed his face. "I like to think your eyes are my treasure Mr. J. I like the color they are. Like sapphires sparkling so bright. They make the morning radiant and light." Harleen said and Joker cackled at her way of flirting._

 _Harleen Quinzel: (Laughing) Yeah, sorry if that sounded dumb. It was from Aristocats?_

 _The Joker: Oh-no I thank you, Doctor. For the moment I thought I was the only one who noticed. And I do love that film by the way._

 _They stare at one another for a few minutes but Harleen breaks it by fixing her hair and glasses until Joker speaks again._

 _The Joker: You know, there is something you can do for me, Doctor._

 _Harleen Quinzel: A-Anything- I mean yeah!_

 _Joker's grins turns serious showing his metal grilled teeth and he says "I need a machine gun." Harleen didn't know what to say, feel or react for it took a few seconds for her to find words until she did. "A machine gun?" She asked. "I know what you're thinking, this could possibly get you in serious of trouble but really...what's trouble if it's not fun? You shouldn't really care what these idiots here try and make you like they all do to me. See in the end...we decide who we are. And we're not normal because well...Normal's a setting on a dryer. We don't get normal but who wants that anymore? I actually prefer the uncanny and loop holing that is the chaotic way of a life. I think you and I Doctor, can have those fun times with one another. But, alas I can understand if you wish to not- Joker was interrupted when Harleen spoke "No, no, no!" It's just that...no one's ever told me to get a gun, let alone a machine gun considering you know, I had never touched one." She finished._

 _Harleen Quinzel: You're right. While it could have a affect on my job here, like you said...I like to help poor souls here. Mostly you. And, you know I'd do anything for you, right?_

 _The Joker: I know that. And I appreciate that. That's why I'm hoping, hoping... you could do me just a little... itsy bitsy favor._

 _Harleen and Joker stare at each other again for a few seconds this time. "Okay, Mr. J." She said which makes Joker show his grinning smile flashing her his grill and cackling softly. This would set motion Joker's escape._

 _One Day Later_

 _Anarchy. Chaos. Destruction. That's what went down in the Arkham Asylum as gunshots, explosives and hell rose along with the bloodshed of guards and more psychiatrists that worked there. Joker, Frost and the gang that ran with them, tearing apart the hellhole. Joker's men were dressed in weird costumes that somehow were intimidating. While they were still causing a warpath, Joker meanwhile was dealing with the warden of Arkham who didn't take kind to Joker at all. Baseball bat in hands he smashed the bat over the warden's head so hard that blood spewed out knocking him out but knowing the clown prince, he wasn't done one bit as he continued smashing and bashing the dead warden's corpse with the bat as blood ran the floor to his feet. As he still continued, his attention was then brought to the sound of Harleen screaming "Get off me! GET OFF ME!" trying to get free from the goons that were strapping her down to a bed and she couldn't move let alone budge. Joker cackled loud enough for Harleen to hear. She see's him coming towards her arms up, grinning, shirtless and pale. His tattoos were composed of a jester on the left bicep while the right bicep had collective HA-HA-HA-HA's that were also on his right forearm with an open smile tattoo on his right hand and a stack of cards on his right collarbone. Also a closed teeth smile on the left forearm. On his left arm was a dead Robin with an arrow in it and on the right arm was a Bat stabbed with a knife. The name Joker tattooed on his six pack and a much wider smile on his lower abdomen. And finally the letter J tattooed on his right eye and then one more tattoo on his forehead that reads "Damaged."_

 _"What do we have here? Doctor Quinzel...we find ourselves here at more of these lovely moments, only the roles are reversed." "Its truly fitting, the irony of it all. Oh and don't worry, think of this as my own personal little therapy session for your little poor soul." Joker said as he then pulled the light down to shine on Harleen to get a full view on her almost like a examination or a dissection on her. He saw her eyes were petrified and yet...excited which surprised him. He inches his face close to hers and made faces at her, arching his eyes where there were absolutely no eyebrows. "Oh how I wanted to reach to you without that straight jacket on. Mmmmmm- mmm! So plump, so ripe...so right...and dare I say possibly...T-I-G-H-T...Tight. Joker flirted and teased that made Harleen blush and hot. "What are you gonna do, gonna kill me, Mr. J? Harleen said suddenly. "WHAT?" Joker said putting his hand to his ear and asks it over and over again as if he's asking someone standing next to him. J then grabs the two paddles from the table, smearing them with conductive jelly. "Now why...would I wanna do that? Kill little ole' you? What would I do without you Doctor?" "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya...I'm just gonna hurt ya...really...Really...BAD." Joker said with his signature smile. But before he can shock her, he is surprised yet again when she says "You think so, well I can take it." Joker always knew when people told the truth or a lie. He saw the truth in her eyes and smiled. He got a brown leather strap to put in her mouth for her to bite on which she did surprising him yet again as she is smiling while biting down on the strap. "My, my...you Doctor have moxie. Let's see just...how...long you can take it. And in more ways than one." Joker flirted one last time before finally giving her 450 volts through her brain, but she was somehow taking it all in. Her eyes in the back of her head and body fidgeting and twitching biting down on the strap hard. As the machine went dead, the strap falls out of her mouth leaving bite marks and her body slacks. Joker with eyes closed raises his arms in the air and exhales as if he's finished handy work. "Tell me Doctor, was it good for you as it was for me?" "Now, you're not gonna see me for a while but who knows, you'll probably come looking for me and maybe, just maybe I'll come see you. But until then...I have a city to take back and rule. Ta-ta...for now my little...Harley." Joker said as he, Frost and his goons left to cause what was left of madness and unleash it all on Gotham._

 _Flashback End_

/

Joker opens his eyes to see that he had already arrived at the casino club. "Boss, how the hell do you do that?" Frost asked. "Let's get this done." Joker said. He and Frost got out of the car and noticed a black van coming up which was the rest of his men with the Nine hundred-thousand dollars that Joker promised the casino boss should he have Griggs for himself as insurance policy. Handing the money to Frost who's phone rings and answers it. "Yeah? Good. All in good hands." "That's the boss. He's got Griggs in the kitchen back there. We're invited in." Frost said. Joker nodded and motioned Frost to lead the way to the mission and soon followed. Inside were people dancing, gambling and or both. Joker and Frost walk up to a big muscled up guard. "Frost, J. Boss is waiting for you in the back kitchen. Got that punk-ass Griggs with him." He said. "Good looking out." Frost said as he and J make their way there. Frost hears Griggs's voice going on about bad decks and being short with the boss telling him that he stopped his own boys from burning his house and his kids. When he enters the kitchen he greets the casino boss with the $900K. Then Griggs speaks "Yo, slick what's up?" "Griggs. You are?" Frost looks at Griggs and is immediately not impressed and annoyed especially with the way he's dressed. "You might wanna keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Frost said.

Griggs: Look, can I go man? What the hell is going on? This is crazy.

The Joker comes up behind Griggs grabbing his shoulders as a way of shutting him up. "Blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah, blah. All of that chitchat's gonna get ya hurt." Joker said moving hands to Griggs's jaw, neck and shoulders again, then smacks both his shoulders making him jump and gasp "My God!" Joker lurks around Griggs like an animal out for food giving him a full view of his appearance that made even him mortified with fear. Joker puts his hand up to Griggs face wanting him to kiss his ring which the guy did in order to save himself. Joker glares at him but then sits in his lap making Griggs very uncomfortable. "I can tell you met that. Yeah." Joker said cackling devilishly moving his hands to both sides of Griggs face who couldn't even think. Joker speaks to him saying "You're gonna be my friend. Tell me...Harley Quinn...my queen. You have her located at this...Belle Reve correct?" Griggs breaths in and out hard to himself but answers "Yeah. We uh-uh, we-we took care of her. You know?" "She's a wild fire but uh, we made sure she's well fed and cared for." Joker was not convinced. "Question, why are you lying to me?" He asked growling. "What? No, come on man I'm serious here! You think we'd be crazy enough to mess with your woman? I know better than that. I mean yeah, I'm an asshole but not even me would do that." Griggs said. Joker rolls his eyes in the back of his head swirling his head in circles only to look back at Griggs and motion his finger in a displeasure gesture. "Really? Because from what my number one told me, you have had such a blast with her in wanting to break her from the inside. You touch my fire, you burned beyond the normal recognition." J threatened. "No, no, no. No way. Like I'm a scumbag yeah I know. But if you want your girl back, I can tell you what's going down. See, these two people named Rick Flagg and uh, Waller, Amanda Waller. See, they have Harley with another team. And-

The Joker: Another team? What other team?

Griggs: A bunch of criminals. Pieces of shit just lik-

Joker glares at him eyes wide and growled. Griggs realized this and corrected himself. "No, no-no-no-no. I'm not calling her that at all I mean the other guys. Those guys are who she's gonna be paired up with like some kind of task force. Waller wants to uh, try and make use of them you know...helping people? Saving the world and that sort of shit?" Griggs finished. Joker gave it some thought and answered. "Then you should be lucky after all. Now all my queen has to do is run and she's home free to me. Unless...there's another right answer you're not telling me." Joker said. "It sounds to easy. She'd run if they didn't have a catch." Frost said. "That's the thing, see in order to make sure they don't try to run they got these little uh, micro bombs they got from a lab. The Van Criss Lab. Bombs are made by Van Criss himself, so they can keep them all in line." After hearing his mouth run off, Joker went in thought again and looked to Frost. "We'll need a illuminating eye to see if he's truthful about these pop bombs. Anyone you know that see's anything?" Joker asks Frost. "And everything in between, boss. She's been a protege of mine." Frost admitted. "Bring her to my club tomorrow. Let's see if she's really good as she believes to be. As for you my friend...you're gonna be my informant deposit." Joker said grasping Grigg's chin with his fingers.

Griggs: O-Okay. But wh-what does that mean?

The Joker: That my friend means...I need more out of you because well, simply put I need to blow steam by venting pleasure into myself until Harley comes back to me...back in my arms. So, you're gonna love what I got.

Griggs: What you got?

The Joker: Mmm-hmm. We're gonna have so much fun together. I can't wait to show you my...Toys!" Joker said grim smiling smacking his face and then roughly caress it. He then snaps his fingers and his men take Griggs by the arms. Griggs tries to squirm around but it was pointless at this point, for now he was the pawn leverage to The King Of Gotham and there was nothing Griggs can do about it. Harley would be in his grasp if she was the last he would ever hold. Nothing and no one not even death would stop him.


	2. II: All The Right Chaos

Joker the next day was at his night club "The Wild Chemical" which he usually would have to himself when he saw fit with no people dancing or distracting him. When the sun's up he mostly there to think. He wore his purple trench coat being shirtless underneath wearing gold chains and his cane in hand. Sitting in his usual spot where he would always sit watching the people lollygag through out the place but more importantly he would watch Harley give him a show just for him. He remember's it like it was yesterday.

/

 _Flashback_

 _The Joker was in full mesmerized mode while watching his Harley dance for him. He loved how she only did for him and him alone. Tonight was a celebration for Joker and Harley as they took Gotham by a flash of a grin and were on top. They ran the whole city and could do just anything they wanted to and who were the poor fools to stop them? J watched as she moved like only the most freakiest of woman would move, only she did it better in his eyes, mind, body and soul. It was if she was J's own personal living breathing cocaine, only difference is he's snorting lust and arousal from her which she enjoys. He hated however, that she had dancers dancing with her, regardless of him hiring them he grew very extremely jealous and he always let people know, not by words but all from a single silent glare so things wouldn't be messy...unless necessary. J, as much as he wanted to walk to Harley's dancing bubble and take her in front of everyone in the club, he had business to attend to with another criminal that's been making a name as well. Speaking of the devil, his man Frost walks in with that very criminal, Monster T who had tattoos as well. Bald, African American and perhaps in his mid 30's now. Monster T walks up to J extending his hand saying "We finally meet." Frost quickly responds with "Nah, he don't shake hands. But sit down...have a drink." And that was all he said during their conversation as Monster sat down as Joker was still staring at Harley. "Hey J, this club's banging. Just wanted to let you know, on behalf of everybody...welcome back. I wanted to come by personally and say thank you. You making me good money. Making you good money. Perhaps better use to our benefits." Monster said as Joker sighed and finally looked in his direction asking "Are you sweet talking me?" and then puts his right hand tattoo up to his mouth cackling almost making Monster tense. Joker and Monster converted about business and J was amused by T's straightforward attitude. "I love this guy. He's so intense!" J said showing off his metal chompers grinning. Monster grins as well and takes a look at Harley still dancing now looking in his direction. "Mmm, J I gotta say you're a lucky man. Got a bad bitch." Monster said not realizing that his fate was officially decided. Joker wasn't growling nor smiling but he had a indifferent look, a look that was undecided like fifty-fifty or black and white as he still stared at Monster who still idiotically was staring at Joker's woman. Joker lifts up his arm and says "Oh that she is." Getting his attention. "The fire in my loins. The itch of my crotch! The one, the only, the infamous...Harley Quinn!" Joker yelled almost as an introduction. Harley pretends she's shooting with a baton while still dancing but is soon called by Joker who whistled for her to greet Monster. "Oh, come to Daddy." J said. "Puddin." Harley said lovingly. Monster continues looking at her. "Listen, you are my gift...to this handsome HUNKA HUNKA! You...belong to him now!" Joker said as Harley now flirts with Monster giggling getting a chuckle out of Monster. "You're cute. You want me? I'm all yours." She said. Joker and Harley always played this game with each other. He had to enforce that the Queen Of Gotham was his forever. J was seething hard at the scene of Monster enjoying Harley's company and it was at this that Monster realized what was happening. "J? Oh, hey look, I don't want no beef." Monster said reassuring with his hands up as Joker responds "You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef, you don't want no beef?" Joker repeats over and over until Harley spoke up asking Monster "Hey, what's wrong? What, you don't like me? Fine, don't waste my time then!" Harley said mocking being hurt and offended. Monster tries to calm the situation by saying "This your lady. Look J-" but Joker shushes him calmly then smiles standing moving his hands in a up and down motion but then glares again walking over to Monster as Harley smiles and snickered. "Are you enjoying yourself there, Monster?" Joker said as he flashes a grin at Monster. "Nah, I mean- that's your lady, J." Monster said. Joker laughs and says "That's right!" As he then takes out his pistol and points at Monster. "Yo, J!' Monster spoke his last words before Joker pulled the trigger killing Monster with the bullet straight between Monster's eyes and the loud bang of the gun caused the people and dancers to panic and scramble out of the club, doing what they could to survive by even pushing one another. When Monster's dead body fell, Harley laughed but then cuddled near Joker and said "Puddin? You okay? You know I wasn't really liking that idiot, right?" "Joker turns to her smiling and replied with "Oh I know dear, I know. I just always have to get to a point where need to emphasize that the bare skin of you is only reserved for...royalty. But that will not get the best of me on this night. Come, this night is not over for we shall ride through our city like our own anniversary parade." Harley squeals as Joker takes her hand but then turns to Frost. "Burn that idiot until he's nothing but ashes." Joker said and Frost nods as the king and queen were to keep the celebration going._

End Flashback

J still gazing at the bubble grunts and groans with his eyes now closed, recounting the good times he always wanted with Harley and much more. It's only when he's brought out of his thoughts when Frosts calls him. "Boss. I got her here." He said in a calm tone. "Bring her in. Need information...now." Joker responded growling. Frost called her in and Joker gets a good look at her through the line of beads as she gets a good look at The Joker himself. This girl stood a good height, very mixed of Black, White, Native American and Hispanic with a very lean luscious figure and looked to be in her early 20's. She came into Joker's VIP to get a closer look. "Boss, this is Lani. She's been my second eyes and ears for a long while now." Frost said. Lani walks up to Joker... "Mr. J." She says respectfully as she then kisses his ring to which J grins at. "Little Lani. There is something I need from you...surprisingly desperately." Joker admitted. "The Van Criss Lab? It's a Wayne Enterprise building. Make nano-bombs just in case they get desperate." Lani said. "Harley has me very desperate. So...Richie Brucie." Joker said. "Van Criss is there almost 24/7 prepping. Saw a truck yesterday ship them to Belle Reve through private plane considering how shitty the place is." Lani said. Joker nodded. "Very good." Joker said then he grabs a briefcase and hands it over to her. Inside, Lani looks to see stacks of cold hard cash. "Damn." Lani said flabbergasted. "That is half of $100,000. You'll get the other half when you have more information. See, from we had a little guard from there who informed me that she along with other criminals that their on some mission concerning this city and the world. Personally I don't care what happens for either both as long as my dove is along the side of her king. Would you be willing to work alongside Frost to do so?" Joker said. Lani nodded and said "No doubt. I'm down Mr. J." J smiled and said "I wouldn't expect different. Frost will call you when I have something else for you" Lani nodded and stands up and kisses J's ring again. "Thank you. See ya Frost." Frost nodded as she left but not before he and Joker got a look at her ass. "Frost, are you by any chances tapping that?" He asked catching his number one off guard. "No. Occasional flirts here and there but not really that deep into that level." Frost said. "You should have her and take her my friend. You...you never know when women like walk into your life again. Love can truly be another madness." Joker said. Frost thought about that and then nodded and replied "Sure boss. And by the way, the location of the lab is in Gotham. Just on the outside part of town." Joker nodded and said "We'll hit it in the afternoon, first I still have to think about things. Come wake me when its time." "Got it." Frost said as he walked away leaving Joker in his VIP seat as Joker lies down in the chair. He recounts the last words about love being another madness and it was true as he recalled another memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Joker had just came from God knows where terrorizing more of Gotham and Midway City no doubt. Driving through the city with the first Purple Lamborghini he had for his own personal Joker Mobile as he called it escaping from his work with his chaotic road rage. As Joker kept driving through laughing and cackling, he didn't notice that someone on a motorcycle was following him and surprisingly keeping up to speed. It wasn't until that the mystery bike driver was side to side with J's car that he notices and growls in wonder and then the biker speeds up further up the street from Joker and then stops and shuts the bike off to stand in front of the road of the speeding Lamborghini. The biker takes off the helmet to reveal that it is Harleen Quinzel which surprises J as he's still speeding but stops dead in front of her as she stood perfectly still. He looks at her and snarled with a smile in satisfaction. "J! It's me! Come out! Come out please!" Harleen said slamming her hands on the hood of the car. J obliged her by stepping out of the car and walks up to her wearing silver suit with a red button up underneath and black pants. "Doctor Quinzel, my, my, my it's been a while hasn't it? What brings you out on this gritty night?" Joker greeted. "I've been- I've been a mess! I didn't know what to do after they fired me but I don't care anymore! J, where ever you're going or what you're doing...let me come with you!" Harleen said practically begging. "Ohhh...did little Harley miss me? Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you either, Harley. Now see here though, what I do is something you're really don't have an advantage or leverage in...yet. Unless...you wish to prove yourself for me." Joker said. A truck driver suddenly pulls up and out steps a man bit overweight and in his sixty's. He walks to them and asks "Hey! Everything okay here? Ma'am? What's going on?" Harleen doesn't answer as Joker didn't pay him a glance and in a flash, Harleen grabs J's guns out of his holster and points at the old man. "Whoa! Wait ma'am, let's think about th-" Harleen though ends the man's life pulling the trigger of the gun and the body falls straight flat to the ground and Joker smiles and cackles at this. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes! That's a start there so far!" Joker said. He went up closer to her and then said "Point the gun at me, darlin." Harleen in shock slowly hesitates but as soon as J gets even closer, she does it quickly but with anxiety rising, sweat dripping and fear escalating. J then puts his head on the barrel of his gun and starts to monologue her in a trance and speaks. "It's grand isn't it? The feel of steel in your hand with a thrill of making noise with it and popping anyone or thing that moves. Having power and control over the lives of those that fear and respect you. They are to quick but sometimes the little quick death is all one needs to get ahead of the game that is life. See Harley, life is a gun and what you do with that gun all depends on how really, really, really crazy you must and can be to run things. And you my dear Harley have that potential from what I've just seen. Harley still pointing the gun at Joker doesn't want to shoot but would do anything for him was in awe of everything he spoke. She then out of the blue asks "Why- Why do you keep calling me uh...Harley, J?" with innocence in her eyes. "Oh because we're friends my dear. And to answer that, see your name Harleen and Quinzel refers to "Harlequin" that of a jester or clown but that aside the real important information about that is that the word is adjective, meaning the word colorful. And you indeed are my colorful Mona Lisa." Joker said causing Harleen to smile a bit which quickly goes away as J snatches the gun from her and then points it at himself in the right temple of his head making wild but slow body movements. "But first, you must learn to...have power and control of your inner madness and insanity along with the brain and the things you need of absolute power that is knowledge. But more importantly...know no fear and always...have the greatest sense of entitlement to all the things that the small peons of this city think they have control of." Joker then puts the gun back in his holster and walks closer to Harley with him in her personal space but she caresses his cheek anyway and they breath on each other as J speaks. "We'll be the ones to bring madness and reality to how mad the world really is because we are necessary. Think of us Harley as the...necessary replacements of Adam and Eve." Joker said. Harleen still had her hand on J's face and said "Except we'll take pleasure in all the sinning upon everything they've built...and make in our image." Harleen said. "Yes. The image of where the madness rules the land. Use madness to create, evolve and destroy the obsolete that linger within." Joker said. Harleen then out of nowhere crashes her lips unto his but he returns it surprising her and slowly they end it and she opens her eyes slightly smiling again. "I'll apologize later..." Joker said which causes Harleen to confuse her as Joker then backhands her knocking her down and out on the street. J growled and looked at Harleen with little to mid sadness then decides to pick her up bridal style and lay her gently in the backseat. "Goddamn it, pretty thing has a wound. Time for the healing process then." Joker said as he then drives off with Harleen inside._

End Flashback

Joker is awakened when Frost puts his hand on his shoulder which made J pull his gun on him again but it didn't phase Frost this time. "It's time boss. And a little head's up, Lani informed me that Van Criss has a wife that also works there. She's currently at home." Frost said. Joker stands up and motions his hand to Frost "Send some of the boys there. More reason for him to fully do as I tell him once we get there. Round them up." Joker said as Frost nodded and was soon followed by Joker. Soon they rounded up the gang and Frost announced "Alright listen up! Boss has something to say so shut up and listen!" Getting their attention. Joker stands in front of them as they circled ready to listen. "There is a lab that constructs these bombs that currently my darlin dear queen has inside of her neck doing whatever they have her doing. We'll tear through the lab and the city for her and we'll search for her as long as I say so. Now, we search for Harley again and again. And...no foul ups! Any of those ever happen..." Joker pulls out his gun and shoots one of his men in the leg as a warning. "You know how it ends for you. Let's do what we have to do and get my HARLEY BACK!" Joker said yelling and he then leads the way with the gang following him. When arriving outside, one of the goons drove up in a white van with the company label called "Panda Purveyors" with his dressed goons inside. One man dressed like a panda, one in a suit and Batman mask, Blockheads, one with an eyeball and two other men dressed in suits with one in a white Slender mask with a mouth full of teeth and the other the same design but black. All of them were loaded with their weapons but hid them as they all got in the van on the way to the lab. As the driving went one, Joker couldn't help but almost drift soundlessly in that mind again. He imagined himself and Harley always pleasuring one another with lust and pain. Pain that he and she believed to be the filling of the void of their love. Now, J didn't like smacking Harley around like a common animal but when he did, she would welcome it, enjoy it, be molded by it. Hell, she would even retaliate and they then would have the roughest of sex that both pain and pleasure can provide. The best part? It wasn't makeup sex, there was no making up because they never had a single argument...somehow. He imagined her hands spanning up and down on his body, clawing and chomping at the bit of tasting their flesh for the sweat and aroma of heat odor that came off of his eternal queen. They would leave hickeys on many parts of one another that ordinary people wouldn't even dare fathom to do unlike these two. He remembered tattoos that she personally made on him, as he did the same for her. Thought of as a gift, she gave him tattoos on his back that consisted of a miniature skull with hair rounded on top of it, a ribbon with the word "Frown" being of course upside down with one dice being close to it. a vintage revolver, a "Kick Me Sign" with a few more HA-HA-HA's on the upper right and lower left of his back, a skull that seemed shaped like a demon with fire and brimstone around it, the word "Puddin" very close to the lower part of the spine with a jester crown on top of the P and finally, markings of what looked like directions to a treasure map close to the buttocks. How they celebrated was obviously leaving them with much alone time as they wanted. The thoughts were soon brought back to the back of mind when the van stopped which got his attention in the worst way and looked at Panda Man. "Why are the fuck we stopping for?" He growled. "We're here boss. Just having a backup plan before we go in." Panda Man responded. Joker looked at what he meant and saw a gift basket which contained a little grenade bomb and J looked out into the windshield and saw a guard out there in his patrol box and understood why. "Oh goody. Let's get to it then...go." J commanded and Panda Man drove up to the building only stopping in front of the guard with the basket in hand. "Excuse me, hey I got a delivery. I have a gift basket for Dr. Van Criss." Panda Man said. The guard responds with "Uh, you're not on the access list my friend. I can't help you. Sorry." Panda Man noticed Joker growled but got the basket ready to explode. "Hey, it's all cool. Mind if I leave it here with you? I'm way behind today." He said. The guard nods accepting the basket. "Thank you. You're a good man." Panda Man said. The guard took the basket and then a few seconds..."BOOM!" The bomb explodes in the guards face. Whether killing him or knocking him out was up in the air but to J that situation or that guy didn't matter. "Alright boss! All set!" Panda Man said as Joker nodded and said "About time..." He then kicks the back van doors open jumping out first ahead into the cold rain. Frost speaks up saying "Got word from 100 Man. He's got the bitch." J smiled and said "Give me that." Handed to him was a tablet as he turned on the facetime and saw 100 Man with a knife on Mrs. Van Criss's throat with her crying. "Get me that lab rat." Joker said as then Frost takes the lead with the goons following kicking down the door, shooting the lab and the other employees as well causing damage. The shooting didn't stop until all of them were dead. Frost leads Joker to Dr. Van Criss who locked himself in the room were the nanite injector guns were. "Van Criss! Open up! Open up now!" Frost demanded as he then shoots at the glass that is bulletproof stopping the three shots of bullets. Joker growls at the wasted time and forces the tablet on the glass making Van Criss pale in fear of the sight of his wife being held with a knife crying. She tells her husband through tears _"Just please, do whatever they say! Do whatever they say. Just do it!"_ With no choice he unlocked the door letting them in as well as uncertainty sink. He stands there as J stalks him grabbing his gun pointing at Van Criss. "So, this is where Wayne's personal toys are being developed for very naughty usage. Shame on you, Doctor." Joker said. Frost then points his gun at Van Criss while J puts his away. "You created these for a mission created by a Amanda Waller and Rick Flagg. With them and other criminals is my boss's lady named Harley Quinn. Do you know where they're going? Lie to me, you lie to him. Lie to him and he'll order that your wife become's an undertaker's plaything. Frost threatened showing him the tablet again seeing 100 Man make a mark on her neck with little blood trickling down. "No stop! Look, they didn't tell me about anything other than what to do! They never me what they're gonna do it's always a need to know bases and I never knew about it! I'm telling you the truth!" Van Criss pleaded. Joker scoffed but knew that even cowards spoke the truth. He ordered for Frost to stand down which he did and J grabbed the injector gun that plants the bomb inside the necks, takes off the safety then turns it on and groans in sarcastic excitement. "Ooohhh...This looks neat!" Joker said as he then jams the thing onto Van Criss's neck planting the bomb inside him roughly making him scream in pain. "Now, you are gonna assist me as my second informative mule." Joker then takes out his gun and pistol whips Van Criss in his face knocking him out along with a few teeth. He then ordered for his goons to apprehend him, holding him hostage like he did with Griggs and blackmailed him. J took a moment by himself and looked around the place and in his pocket he took out a Joker bomb that was limited only to twenty-five seconds. As they all left taking Van Criss with them, the building exploded destroying the remaining nano bombs along with it as they drive away. J speaks to Frost saying "When we get back to the fun house...wake him up with boiling water. My toys wish to being reintroduced to blood. Until I have my equal half once again." J then just stared at the road ahead with glaring ambitious intent to never stop until regaining Harley was settled.

As they soon got back to their spot, J ordered his men to tie and chain up Van Criss for torture later. For now he would once again settle resting which he usually never does due to his insomnia which he makes last for days but when Harley was gone he felt restful almost everyday. Lying down once again around in his weapon circle, he looks over to his right seeing a black and red jester costume that Harley wore only a few times until stopping. It was when they're relationship was always a grand hell of a time. And it was also where they had their first ever romantic dance.

 _Flashback_

 _Joker and Harley arrived in disguises at Gotham's annual ball that of course rich people do because rich people with the exception of Bruce Wayne. He was well dressed in a suit with a white flower and his pale skin, painted with color make up for him to blend in with the normal people around him meanwhile Harley is dressed as a Gotham City Police Officer with the same make up J used to blend in and her blonde hair was all rolled into a bun under the police hat. J's henchmen along with Frost were in the shadows waiting and bidding their time on J's word. The plan was to leave the rich people of Gotham with something to fear because J wanted to show Harley a good time with no distractions nor interruptions with their "Date Night." J decides to stand in the middle of the ball room while people were gathering, dancing or converting. At his command from his ear piece he says "Blow time Frost." And with that, Frost and the henchmen silently threw smoke bombs into the room as then they all went off making the privileged people panic and scream all together as they all run to the exit that's blocked by Frost and the rest of the henchmen as well. They pointed their guns making them all stop and backtrack themselves from being shot close range. Joker then takes out his Golden AK-47 and shoots in the air getting them all to shut up before finally speaking "Gotham, gentlemen, ladies, cockroaches, parasites... we are officially reserving this joyous ball for only two grand royals! That would be my dear Harley Quinn and myself!" Joker then takes out a white handkerchief and wipes his face clear of the makeup to once again show off the pale form thus earning many gasps from the hostages as they realized who was in charge of the operation. "Now I must sincerely, politely and bluntly must put this out there and say well...you are all officially now banned from this party for...not inviting me or my queen and guests here. Hell, you didn't even send us gifts!" Joker laughed. Harley then unveils herself throwing the cop uniform off showing off the red and black jester costume and wipes her face of the makeup and pulls out her mallet. "As of like now you're all hereby off the guest list and we'll need some fees from all of you! Boys, payday!" Joker yelled as Frost and his henchmen started trashing the place destroying wine glasses, tables, bottles of wine and champagne, shooting up the place and even at the rich hostages giving them flesh wounds and even stripping them of there clothes, jewelry and even undergarments...well, with the exception of the rich men of course because half of them are fat and greasy in J's mind. As the victims were screaming, running for their lives J screams "Hey! Don't forget the parting fee!" As he then motions for Frost to hand him his bazooka with the warhead having a clown smile and face on it. He walks to the window seeing the people scramble and shoots the rocket unto them as it explodes it sends a few, if not many flying but the rocket also released a large amount of green smoke that were causing them to all laugh and fall over as they continued laughing but their skin color brutally changes and their faces are left with wide grotesque smiles as Joker grins at the work he's done. "Well Harley, unfortunately our guests couldn't make it for the dearly rich and privileged had departed. They had the case of "Ungreatfulphobia." Joker said. "Hmm, such meanies! Well no matter, more fun for us, Puddin!" Harley said. "Frost, music please. That one I told you about." J said and Frost snaps his fingers as one of the henchmen grabbed the boombox and turned on the music and Harley listens only to remember certain words to the song._

 _You got me looking...so crazy...my baby. I'm not myself lately, I've been foolish, I don't do this. I've been playing myself, baby I don't care._

 _The song was slow and soft. The voice belonged to Beyonce as the song was a remix of "Crazy In Love". "J, I recognize this. How did you know about my song?" She asked dearly. "Oh well you know, when you deal with madness all your life, you have to love it, embrace it. Why even gravel at it's feet and worship it. Now my dear, let us have this dance." Joker said as he holds his hand out and Harley immediately takes it as J then grabs her waist and roughly pulls her in making her gasp and giggle which makes him grin as a spotlight shines on both of them. Frost and the henchmen watched in silence and none of them dared to talk during their moment with each other. They started waltzing as the song got to it's next part. They were lost in one another as the spotlight followed them. "J, this night with you...any night with you is all I'll never need. You make it more exciting. More...meaningful." Harley said. "Well, I told you I live for these moments with you. Let me ask you, Harley. Have you ever danced with the devil, in the pale of moonlight?" Joker asked. Harley shook her head saying "No. But if you're the devil, then I rather sell my body and soul only to you. And burn in your love fire forever." Harley said. "You...are that fire my dear. Such a beauty. Should anyone call you a beast, I'd gladly and madly rip they're scalps apart and watch the hyenas feast on the innards as we shower in the blood of the...normal dryer setters out there. You and I will own this city and Midway along with it. While Gotham is already it's own hell...we'll make it a much darker, joyous and madfull place." Joker said smoothly. "Why wait? I'm ready to rule it all with you now." Harley said. "In due time. Patience is all part of the plan. But first, let us continue to tango with evil." Joker said as they continued dancing romantically for a few hours with the song repeating until finally they decided to end their date night but not before having Frost take their picture of them as Joker holds her left wrist and her waist as Harley poses like the jester she is and stares at her man as Frost takes the picture and then finally leaving the destroyed ball._

Flashback End

Joker brings himself back to reality if there ever was one. Still lying down he says to himself "That idiot Griggs better have given her the cell phone." bitter and silent. J just wanted her back to him and him alone. Tomorrow would be the best chance along with the many plans he has in store to save his queen for he knew if she was dead, he would kill everyone including Frost for he always had a short but unpredictable fuse. And of course mean that J would have to settle for "him" once again like before. Joker would continue to search high and low for Harley which meant he and Frost would have plans for Van Criss tomorrow. Which also means he'll have to have Frost call Lani for more information. But that's not all of what he'll have to do. All J could do now was feel to his side of the carpet, wishing that Harley was already next to him, to comfort him as he would her for all of his mad life. This rescue mission would either be his tragedy or clarity. "Hold on baby, Daddy's coming. Time I make some calls tomorrow. Anything that's worse for them than a wild Joker...is a desperate one." Joker said to himself as he laid on his side still rubbing next to him where Harley would be and then gripping the carpet and he spoke "The Devil Saves His Queen." before finally sleeping.


	3. III: One Day-Night Plan

Joker the next day woke up because he thought he felt a breeze in the air of his room. He felt and heard it. He rose slowly remaining seated in his spot. Suddenly he hears a giggle and looks around to see where it's coming from as his mind would play tricks on him despite being very intelligent. _"Puddin."_ Joker's eyes widen as he then takes a strong look to the front of his door and see's plane as day...Harley Quinn somehow here. Did she escape? What about the bomb? And would Waller send the no good police to bum rush him for her? Perhaps take them both to Belle Reve? So many questions he thought he'd never asked himself but he didn't care right now for he stood up and looked hard seeing trying to believe if she's there. He walks closely to actually see her face, still the same smiling at J. "Harley? You're here?" J asked. _"I am. Glad to see me Mr. J?"_ Harley said. J walks closer as does Harley and they close each other's gap. "You- you have no idea how much...how much I've missed you. I don't know if this is some sick mind trick...yet I don't want it to go. Is it?" Joker said with a minor soft growl. _"It is, Puddin. You've always dreamed about me that bad. I know, because I do the same about you."_ Harley said. Joker did something he thought he'd never do in his life...in front of her he got down on his knees, looking at her with all the love in the world deep into her eyes breathing in and out very softly as he then reaches for her slowly, wondering if she was really here and with a mere touch of the skin of her abdomen, he feels the realness of it or at least his mind let's him. He then then embraces her exhaling a hard moan as she feels his hair, neck and back as she then gets on her knees to match his eye contact right after slowly leaning her forehead to his. Nose to nose and eye to eye. _"I need you J. Needing you is my must."_ Harley said caressing his face and hair and he does the same and then says "I'd do anything for you. But I don't wanna leave. You have to be here." Joker said rarely pleading. " _I am here. In your heart even if pussies say you don't have one, they don't know you like I do. We'll always need each other, J."_ Harley said. "I- Joker began but Harley put a finger to his lips and said _"I know. You don't have to say it...because I know you do. And I love you too."_ Harley said softly. "Please...stay with me. I want to stay with you. Please..." Joker begged again. _"I'll always be with you. But you gotta find me...wake up, Puddin. Wake up. Find me, J. Hurry."_ Harley said as she faded away. She was gone as an empty space was left in front of him. Joker realized that it was his mind like him yearning for her. Mind, body and soul all wanted Harley as bad as J did for she brought the only comfort he ever cared about. He growled and got up to make his way out to see Frost about getting Van Criss to talk.

He eventually catches Frost in the dark room that J tortured Griggs as well before letting him go. He sees Van Criss still alive, looked beaten and little badly burned from the boiling water that woke him up as Joker told Frost to do. "Did he talk?" J asked. "Like a crying dog. Check this out." Frost said showing J a device that has her face along with the other criminals on the screen. He looked at their names. Deadshot, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Boomerang and Slipknot. The last name he looked at was Harley's for a few seconds for the other names he didn't give a shit about...only hers. "This device controls the bombs in their necks. But don't get comfortable, one push of the button could easily kill her." Frost said and Joker growled in anger and glared at Van Criss hard. "But, don't worry. The real two good news is that one, he knows how to disarm it. Two? The bomb inside her as a tracking device. We'll know everywhere she's going." Frost reassured J which seemed to have calmed him down a bit. J then walks to Van Criss and bends down and grabs his hair. "Listen Professor...this king is really tired of this. I need my queen and I'm bout close to drain you dry of all the blood and marrow in your body should I bring out the toys. So, do me and yourself a favor and you help me in finding her. Don't cooperate...and I'll show you why I have these teeth. See, I'm really a vegan...for now and while meat isn't usually edible...every now and then in a while...I'll crave for a pig's blood. Are you that pig that's going to squeal when I eat you alive or dead? Joker asked scaring the daylights out of Van Criss. "J, he'll comply. He doesn't want us to pay a visit to his house wife again, does he?" Frost said threatening Van Criss. "Have you seen the news, boss?" Frost asked him which gave J a ludicrous look. "Why?" Joker asked. Joker and Frost look on the TV and see a recap of the news from last night's chaos of a non-human entity destroying everything and killing dozens of people. "That's the whole reason why she's on this mission. Whatever the hell that thing is, Waller's leading them to their execution." Frost said. "And if they fail this mission, they'll kill her anyway. No, no, no no siree. The only death we'll be is to each other and I don't care how pissed off this little God is, I will not have her be at end at the hands of a vintage ass fart of breath smoke. For she...my queen deserves better. Alright, we have much time to "not" waste. Let us get fucking up stuff and grab that cowering flesh maggot from my toy floor." Joker commanded. J went back to his room to dress himself and looked over to his suit that was hanged up and thought for a second. "Time to dress up for the occasion. She always loved the formal things."

Soon after, Joker was dressed in his suit and already to go with Frost and half of the crew following behind. Black SUV truck parked outside with Joker in the passenger seat, Frost driving and the goons in the back while holding Van Criss hostage. Frost drove downtown in Midway City, stopped longing for a plan along the way. Frost took in the scenery out his rolled down window as the brisk night air invigorated him as J did the same until he heard a hard vibrate from his phone, quickly wasting no time to check who it's from.

 **Harley's Text: Puddin?**

 **Joker's Text: It's me baby.**

 **Harley's Text: Where are you, Puddin?**

 **Joker's Text: I'm coming for you.**

 **Harley's Text: J...come for me.**

 **Joker's Text: Say please.**

 **Harley's Text: Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty...P-L-E-A-S-E!**

 **Joker's Text: I will.  
**

After that, J got this time a pictured text from her showing a light glowing inside her neck letting him know that the nano bomb is armed. She must've sneaked the picture due to being around boy scouts and the other bomb carrying criminals. Joker growled hard and crashed his forehead against the window letting his frustrations and anger show. Frost took a small glimpse at this from the side mirror but stayed silent. Joker then looked down the street and once again thought of memories with Harley for this was the street he and Harley had their date night after he killed Monster T. This was the continuation of their celebration.

 _Flashback_

 _Joker and Harley decided to drive wildly through Gotham. Joyriding was another way for the two to keep one another going in case they need an excuse for more private moments. There was something about being a speed demon that got Joker, if not already off being also an adrenaline junkie and that would turn Harley on in the best and mad way. Joker never drove slow for that would be boring which is understandable for his car seemed there was no speed limit and what were the cops gonna do? They both ruled the city. The driving was tense as well was Harley's sexual tension that rose with every fast mile Joker went passed and how she wanted to take her man in his lap on the spot. They were just laughing all the way without any care or concern in the world, but also being very unaware that he...the man...The Batman was in pursuit of them both for whatever crime they've committed to the people of Gotham and to him...personally._

 _"Yes! Come on, Puddin! Do it!" Harley moaned joyously and Joker didn't hesitate for a mere second for what made her happy made him happy. She began ruffling his neon green hair getting him more aroused before saying "God you're sexy when you're wild J!" Harley squealed. "Only for you wild flower." Joker said grinning. J continues driving when he finally notices Batman's Bat Mobile behind them and then says "Oh. Look Harls. We've got company." Joker said smiling at her. "Batsy, batsy, batsy." Harley said childlike. The Bat Mobile catches up to Joker's car crashing the rear almost sending Harley bumping her head causing Joker to growl. "Just detailed this fucking car!" Joker seethed. "Hope you got insurance! Punch it, Puddin!" Harley squealed again as Joker then just punches the roof of his car in a devilish growl flashing his grill then proceeded to push the gear shift forward and slamming his foot on the gas before then saying to Harley "Don't buckle up!" Joker said laughing as a joke which made Harley give a bite gesture with her mouth lustfully. Joker picks up the pace but Batman not fully far behind is on them like blood attracting the shark. Harley puts her head out the window and yells at Batman, taunting him. "Didn't anyone tell you three's a crowd!?" she screamed laughing madly. With every passing mile, Batman chased Joker and Harley but they would always welcome this game they played with him for it was simply that to them...a game. The ante was only rising as the chase continued for almost two or three minutes. Joker delayed being caught by throwing grenades behind to the dark knight only to catch innocent people and damaging other vehicles which almost stopped him. Keyword being almost as Batman got closer, he decided to open the roof of his Bat Mobile and jump on the roof of Joker's car which startled Harley and almost made J lose control of the car but he steered at the right time getting the car to balance again as Batman holds on to the car roof. "Someone really wants to join in on the fun we're gonna have later on the bearskin." Joker cackled. Then the sound of a buzz-saw is heard as they look up to see Batman trying to create a hole. "I got him, Puddin!" Harley said as she grabbed Joker's gun. "Stupid Bats, you're ruining date night!" Harley screamed as she let out six shots to Batman as Joker cackles at this while driving. Batman though is able to get his hand through the roof and grabs Joker's hair only for Harley to bite his hand. Joker still drives while also preventing Batman from grabbing him, Harley mostly though. "Date night's over." Batman said. "Aww, still upset about the little birdy being set free, Batsy? Did you cry? A death in the family is so tragic. You should really try preventing them more often!" Joker mocked._

 _Batman tried all his might as he then sent his fist right through the roof of the car grabbing Joker now by the throat which made Harley react as she tried slashing Batman's arm with her knife but is then backhanded by him, only for Joker to stab Batman's hand leaving the knife in and breaking the handle off the knife making it worse upon the crusader. But Batman then punches Joker too straight to the teeth after taking the knife out of his hand. When Batman sticks his hand in again, Joker grabs it and holds it making sure Batman didn't try escaping and he then gets an idea by driving straight forward until he saw the Gotham Bay River and grins hard. Batman looks up first to see what Joker was doing followed by Harley who looked straight ahead last becoming almost even paler if that were possible. "Puddin?" Harley said like a scared deer in headlights. "Hang on honey. Time to make a trip down the water spout!" Joker said growling, speeding with mad horsepower. Batman pressed a button on his utility belt which activated a smoke gas into the car causing Joker and Harley to cough briefly as Batman then used his grappling hook to a street light. As the smoke quickly vanished, Joker looked up and loudly snarled that Batman got away not noticing until the very last second that his car had crashed passed the rail. "Puddin, I can't swim!" Harley shrieked in terror and Joker's eyes widen as the car plunges into the water so hard that the impact forced Harley to crash into the windshield causing it to break and it knocked her dead cold. Sinking down hard and Joker was already out of the car and swam out of there quickly knowing the bat would still come for him. As he got further away, he couldn't help but wonder if Harley escaped from the car. As he climbed from the water, his clothes and hair all drenched and dripping he gets a view of Batman carrying Harley on off to prison in the Bat Mobile making Joker seethe and then punches the ground hard five making his fist bleed. He hears the motor of the Bat Mobile drive away. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy will find you." Joker said growling and grinding his teeth. He knew that this was karma for what he and Harley did but J knew he would find her again. Oh how he didn't figure how long that delay would be._  
 _/_

Joker's fist was still balled and his eyes were closed. He's brought out of the daydream when Frost speaks. "Boss. Boss? What's the next move?" J's eyes open slowly and lowly moans taking a bit to look at Frost. "We'll need to split up for this to go any faster. I'm gonna resort to some big hard will forcing around here and I'm not getting any goddamn smarter by just sitting here with blue balls. Look, you and the rest of these bozos look into more information about this task force mission. Call Lani if you have to." Joker said. "Got it. What about you, what are you gonna do?" Frost asked.

Joker thought a second and responded. "I'm gonna call someone who knows around just as your girlfriend does. An personal run around guy that's been under my radar for a bit. Do what you must do to not fail me." Joker said. "Alright boss." Frost said. Joker crashed his head on the window again as Frost drove off into further downtown. Joker commands him to pull over, letting him out on the sidewalk. "I'm gonna be away for a bit so try not to miss me and takeover things. Until I get back to you Frost...you're in charge. Make it worth something." Joker said. Frost nodded and drove off as Joker took out his cell phone and made a call on speed dial. With only the dial tone going off twice he hears a voice.

"Hello?" The voice said. Joker grins and answers. "Hey there, Trogor. It's me." in a low rasp voice. "J! What's going mad man?" Trogor said. "I need your equal competence for a regathering I'm planning. Can you provide that?" Joker asked bluntly. "No need even asking J. I got you. Meet you'll there, boss!" Trogor said. The Joker then hangs up as he waits for him. Joker looks at the sky as it's nearly night and he had to hurry otherwise Harley would truly be far from his reach. As he paced back and forth for Trogor to arrive with purple cane in hand. J growled impatiently but then heard screeching tires from a Silver Mercedes Benz and turned his head slowly in a cunning wonder. It is none other than Trogor who looked to be in his late twenties. Skin not as pale as Joker's but close enough. His hair was long almost wild with the long part on the left side of his face. He wore only black shirt, pants and shoes. He wore also a form of bling around his neck with an ear ring that was deep into his right ear lobe with a piercing in his nose and two more in his chin. Trogor see's Joker and greets. "J! Boss!" Joker walks to the car getting inside the passenger seat shutting the door as Trogor drives off.

"What's going down, J? You mentioned something bout a regathering?" Trogor asked. "Harley is with the desperate little established insects for some sort of mission to help try and purge this world of a unspoken evil! If only if they knew that the world was evil already long before." Joker cackled sarcastically. He continued speaking. "It's almost night Trogor and I need to get Harley back to me by this very night. So, I'm gonna have to make usage of this by making a little...pact with one of the competition here in Gotham." Joker finished. "Like a compromise?" Trogor asked. "If you can call it that. But, more like a...alliance bargain. Trogor...do me a solid, without any question or thought, if you would?" Joker said as Trogor nodded. Joker looked out the window for a while thinking to himself as many times as he did during the days he began his search for his beloved. He waves his hand and says "Take me down east to the Black Shade Night Club. He'll be able to run the streets a fuck for what I tell of him." Joker said. "He?" Trogor asked. "You know who my friend. You know who." Joker said as a warning thus not getting anymore questioning from Trogor who only did as he was told.

After what seemed like slowed time, they finally arrived at the Black Shade with many people trying to get inside waiting due to a massive line. When Joker and Trogor stepped out of the car, people clearly got the message to stay clear and dread carefully. Even the night club bouncer knew better than to have beef with him. "J, how you doing?" The bouncer known as Dave asked in both respect and fear. "Davey boy, is your boss in boss mode right now? Need to have a boss to boss talk." Joker said. "Yeah. I'll uh, I'll let him know you're here." Dave said. "Oh no need. I'll invite myself in if you wouldn't mind." Joker grinned as he and Trogor were walking in, one idiot in the line made the mistake of running his mouth off. "Hey! What the fuck!?" "You let that Marilyn Manson wannabe freak in but not us!?" As that happened, Joker turned around, signature grin still plastered on his face and then quickly proceeds to whip his gun from the holster and shoot the man right in the groin making the man quickly fall to the ground bawling out mad tears, but then proceeds ending him by shooting him in the face and then head. Dave and the people in line were in a motionless shock as they didn't even run or scream as Joker and Trogor then finally made their way into the club. Walking inside, Joker leads the way as he and Trogor are both silent with intent to get this done. Joker with his cane in hand reaching the main room of the club glances and sees neon green, orange and purple light with many women dancing on stage or on the stripper poles. Also were many of armed thugs enjoying the festivities of the club, no doubt the woman and drinks. On stage he then sees none other than the boss of the club, Tyler Bramford. Big time club owner, as well drug and weapons dealer on the East side of Gotham. Wearing sun glasses dressed in all white with little jewelry he shows off. The strippers had little make up that resembled paint almost on the eyes. There was a yellow tape with the words "Do Not Cross" almost everywhere for Tyler's sense of decoration. Joker and Trogor walked through the club with the people who came to party all looking in his direction in fear as they should but J didn't pay them any attention for it wasn't there's to have. As they continued moving close, they are stopped by perhaps the biggest thug of Tyler's. He wore a mask that had green x's for eyes almost like a skull and was very overweight and Joker tilted his head at the man whether he didn't know to laugh or growl. The steps to J and asks "You need something, partner?" being very blunt. "Tyler Bramford. I would speak with him." Joker said raspy. "It's in your best interest big man. J's on a very important hunting party and should you stop him from talking to your boss, you'll probably get a real bad pay cut. But, let us see him, I'll say you and your crew are in for a big payoff. So big you'll be set for life so either way, can't lose." Trogor said. The big thug thought about it and nodded thus stepping back then said "On the stage. Wait by there and have a seat." Joker grinned then looked at the man's large stomach. "Killer Croc would probably have a balling time with that meat sack for a snack." Joker jabbed with made Trogor snicker as they continued walking over to see Tyler. They walk towards three guys who were also masked but got in J's way a bit until deciding to be smart and move. Joker got close the to one of the thug's faces, grinned and made a crazed face at him but the man didn't flinch at least underneath the mask and continued walking while swinging his cane around and this time more of Tyler's goons that were tattooed turned to J and Trogor thinking they were here to cause trouble. On the stage, money was flying everywhere from the girls wildly dancing. Joker and Trogor took a seat on the chair near the stage where the girls continued to dance and decided to flirt with the two men. Joker did take a glance at them after gripping the gold figure of his cane. It was then Tyler finally glances at Joker and Trogor when his right hand whispers to him about J wanting to have a talk which Tyler nodded to. He then steps of the stage with a cigar in his hand.

"Well, well. Mr. J, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence down here on the east coast?" Tyler asked.

Joker stands up and walks up close to Tyler face to face with both not showing fear but perhaps respect. "Bramford. You and I need to talk of business that'll benefit both of us. Now, my queen Harley Quinn is being forced in some task experiment, and I'm in need of retrieving of what is mine." Joker said making clear that made Tyler chuckle. "Damn J, I guess you know that pussy worth it huh?" Tyler said grinning. "Oh...very, very much right now. Now the only annoyance is being those planners being the so-called police are obviously looking for an escaped methodist king like me and I'm rarely willing to...negotiate a idea." Joker said. Tyler looked at his boys for a sec and then back asking J "What's in it for me?" Joker grinned and spoke. "Well, let's say like you do this, and I won't even think of trying to muscle you and your "homies" in for this city. A compromise slash truce and to make it even better, two options. The first being I'll be grateful enough to let your drugs through my parts of the city as a safe passage and as a way of saying thank you with also, $500,000,000 cash. And the best part being the second is me taking out your east competition and you doing the same on half of mine. We scratch each other's backs while everyone ends up in body bags. So, deal...or no deal?" Joker grinned. Tyler considered for a moment and grinned himself then took a puff from his cigar. "Sounds good to me J. But, what's the plan you want me and my boys to do?" Tyler asked with caution. "Oh just to give the boys in blue a mad time until my right hand notifies me of a way into finally getting her in my arms. Also I'll probably need you as cavalry. The backup. It'll be the easiest and smartest money you'd make." Joker said. Tyler puffed his cigar again and chuckled. "Shit nigga, you got a hell of a deal. Just say the word, J." Tyler said. Joker grinned and patted Tyler's shoulder and then spoke. "Very good. Well, you might want to move now because no doubt with a blood filled resume like mine I'm still on GCPD's radar and I know you don't want to run into Batman don't you?" That made Tyler and his thugs a little tense and annoyed. Last time he dealt with Batman he nearly lost his life in prison. Joker and Trogor made their past Tyler making their leave. "Oh, the cops will be on their way for me so...tick tock Fat Bramford!" Joker joked and cackled. Tyler then told his DJ to cut the music, giving out orders to his thugs and even strippers to get strapped for war against Gotham's police unit.

The Joker and Trogor decided then to wait for Frost, that was until J's phone ringed. It was a text from Tyler which read _"Yo, J. Change of plans. Meet me at the Gotham Bay Area. We'll have to plan the attack tonight."_ Joker rolled his eyes and growled but texted Tyler back _"Fine. My patience and this deal is the only thing keeping you alive."_

Joker looked at Trogor and spoke. "It seems something is at of an urgency. The trap attack of the cops will be at night."

Trogor nodded. "Aight. What's next?" He asked. "The Gotham Bay. We're going there now to see what's up." Joker said.

It was settled now. Trogor decided to drive J to the bay area. This was the only way for J to get his girl back, but he was growing impatient. And though impatient, only for his treasure would he keep the tempure down. The drive took an hour until they made it seeing Bramford and his boys with him. Tyler was now dressed all in black casual clothing on his giant speed boat. The sunset was nearly down as the clouds showed its colorful gaze. Bramford signaled for the driver to speed up the boat quickly and until they were far from the area, Joker and Bramford had another talk.

The Joker: Why the sudden change, Bramford?

Tyler Bramford: We had a bitch ass snitch on the inside. Took care of it. Cops shrouded my fucking club like that so had to get the fuck outta there.

The Joker: And the tattle-tale?

Tyler ordered one of the men to hand him a white bag that was drenched and leaking with blood. No doubt that it was the victim's decapitated head from his body. Joker grinned being please with the snitch's demise. Joker then climbed to the top of the bow of the boat and laughed with his arms in the air swinging his body dramatically with his cane and pistol in both gloved hands. Looking at the almost darkened sky, he felt as if the littlest of darkness was singing to him like a lightful shine upon him to make him relaxed and speaking of, it reminded him of another moment he witnessed when Harley awakened him from his sleep one night.

/

 _Flashback_

 _Joker would never usually sleep but of course after the night he and Harley had with each other, sex would me anyone even the most ruthless sleep the pleasure away. J's eyes opened as he heard a key from a piano coming from outside his room and moves his arm over the side of the bed to feel if Harley is there but isn't. He growls and gets up leaving his room shirtless and all to find the source of noise. He then silently sees Harley on the white piano that Joker would rarely use and only had for dramatic affect. He listens to Harley play a few keys which continues for a bit and then she plays a very slow melody and started saying words._

 _Harley Quinn: And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away. And as the days went on, things got more difficult - we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him. I love him. Now and forever, we'll be together...in love...and hate._

 _Joker just gazed at her, wondering what the effect he had on her did to her to be so loyal and persistently understanding a patient with him. He who ruled Gotham being so cruel, sadistic, maniacal and so-so. J just couldn't fathom it for the twisted life of him, nor could he read her mind despite manipulating her for his freedom from Arkham that day. He knew that he was not someone or something in the eyes of the innocents that is, was or could ever be loved until Harley gave her soul to him proving him wrong possibly for the first time in his life. He silently breathed in and out growling at the same time in a calm purring tone. It was then that Harley started to sing a few words._

 _Harley Quinn: "They will see, we'll fight until eternity. Come with me, we'll stand and fight together. Through our strength we'll make a better day. Tomorrow we shall never surrender."_

 _Harley repeated this verse a few more times until only playing instrumental once again, caught in the moment and eyes closed she continued only then to finally stop, closing the keys and smiling rubbing the piano. Joker then slowly makes his presence felt gently rubbing Harley's shoulder making her open her eyes and proceeds to rub his hands a give little pecks on his tattooed fingers. Harley then stands up and gives J her eyes, looking deep in the green radiant yet dark filled glow eyes of The Joker with compassion. "I thought of that for a while now." She said lowly._

 _Joker slowly moves his right hand from her right shoulder to her neck and says "How...is it you, can be such a crazy yet delicate little thing with me? How do you do it?"_

 _Harley giggles and caresses both his cheeks with both hands. "I guess we both in our own sick way...waiting for that special something to come a get the message through that we were met to happen." She said._

 _Joker looks at her for the rarest time with happiness...pure happiness. And then he just pulls her in and hugged her like he's never hugged anyone or thing since his sensation for madness. "J, you are loved. And if by only me, rather that than anyone else." She said. Joker couldn't help but sigh with compassion and gets her eyes once again. "Don't ever leave me. I don't think I would like it nor even bare the little fragment of it." Joker admitted as he brings her to his bare chest. "How would I leave someone such as indestructible, loving and loyal as you." Harley said as an answer not a question and with that Joker stroked her hair making Harley moan softly. He then roughly picks her up bridal style with her arms wrapped around him as he made their way back into the room._

 _He then drops her on the bed, grabs a radio remote pressing the play button with the radio playing the song "Pillowtalk" which was cover version by Sofia Karlberg. As the song plays, Joker growls and Harley bites her lip using her finger telling J to come over. "Puddin, come finish your meal." She said with lust. With that, J forces himself on top of her roughly but she enjoys the rawness of his prowess and control. He roughly crashes his red lips to hers forcing his tongue inside her mouth making her moan and giggle. J still had her arms forced down but she didn't budge or fight it for it was something she relished in. He then goes for her neck biting and licking it. Harley fought her arms free and was holding his head against her neck wanting more then messing up his hair and biting his ear lobe._

 _He then gets more rough by ripping her clothes off, tearing off every single thing which only excited her more and more thus rising their arousal of affection. Harley then decides to return the favor as she rips off J's Arkham pants and tossing them aside and now both completely naked and uncaring just let the mad love making take course. Harley moved her hands up and down his tattooed body then licking up and down his chest from the HA-HA-HA to his name across his lower chest. Joker snatches Harley roughly to meet her eyes making her gasp as they kiss hard once again. While the intense ravaging continued non-stop, the parts from the song started to get louder from the radio remote being underneath Joker's back with Harley on top of him thus hearing the words being said._

 _"So we'll piss off the neighbors, In the place that feels the tears, the place to lose your fears. Yeah, reckless behavior. A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw. In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day. Fucking in and fighting on. It's our paradise and it's our war zone. It's our paradise and it's our war zone."_

 _To them it was as if this part repeated itself in their raw animalistic passion until they reached their peak that was also non-soft and they wouldn't have it anyway different. The sweat from their bodies showed and their breaths reflected off one another from the much needed moment. Harley took the moment to lick J's bottom lip then face to which he purred to and they cuddled to one another with J still inside her. "Who do you belong to?" J asked as a demand but passionate. "Nobody but you, Puddin." Harley said as she then grinds herself more up against J who lies behind him wanting more of him inside her to sleep more surely. Joker then licks and bites her neck one final time which made her smile before they finally fell asleep together._

 _/_

End Flashback

Joker still stood on the bow of Bramford's boat opening his eyes and now grinding his teeth together in much anticipation in finding his queen very soon. Trogor and Bramford looked at J for a brief moment and then Tyler spoke.

"Your boy is trippin." Tyler said shaking his head. Trogor smirked. "Nah man, he's desperate and determined. Shit, if I had a woman like his I'd searched the whole planet for her." he said.

As the night drew closer, Trogor and Bramford decided to join Joker on the bow as they watch him relax watching the sun disappear from the sky. Tyler walks up to J then turns to whispered.

"J, we're close to the destination. Got word from your boy, Frost, he hijacked the plan that was being used by military boys. Gonna meet them at the destination with him, some scientist and a bitch named Lani."

Joker growled in satisfaction at this while still looking ahead almost amazed of how somehow the bay looking peaceful at night. "Good to know, Bramford. Very good." Joker replied with his hand now on firmly on Tyler's shoulder still staring forward. As time grew much longer it was then that they finally made it to the destination. Joker, Trogor then Tyler all got off the boat, mostly J in a hurry. He looked around at the place and saw that somehow was a little peaceful park, kinda like a miniature park with water and in the midst of the colorful red and bluish light, there he see's Lani in the water relaxing a bit until she gets out a dries off putting her pants and shoes on then sitting on the rocks. Joker clicks his tongue letting her know he's here and she looks pleased. "Hey J, looking sharp as fuck." She said. "Such sweet talk. I was told Frost was here." Joker said getting to the point. "He's close by with the plane. Infact, he should be dropping by right...any second now." Lani said. On que, the sound of the plane's rotor blades made waves and up saw Frost with a few goons and Van Criss inside. Joker grinned and cackled at finally getting half of his quest done and he would surely get his fire back shrouding around him in no time. As the plan land, Frost comes out and meets J who puts his hands on Frost's shoulders firmly in appreciation and then pats them hard. "See, that's why you...are my number one guy." Joker said. "We should get going, turns out Waller's little mission is also getting her outta dodge. She's been cooped up waiting for them and they don't even know it, least not yet." Frost said. Joker grinned and shook his head. "It's true what they say about civilized political people...they are morons. Or Lani, I would greatly like to appreciate your help and like I promised which is rare...here you go." Joker said tossing a briefcase which contained the other half of the $100,000 cold hard cash from the day before. "Pleasure doing business, J." Lani said smirking. J nods his head and then takes out his cell phone to text Harley letting her know.

 **Joker's Text: I am close. Be ready...**

No doubt Harley would be squealing her little mad head off in joy as Joker got inside the plane waiting for Frost who had got kissed by Lani for a few seconds and then finally made it back inside. "We got the location, and got the AK's you asked for. And check out this bad little fucker right here, boss." Frost said as he shows Joker a military mini-gun which gets J's eyes to wide in excitement. "By the time we get there, Waller won't know what hit her and your girl will be back right next to you as she should." Frost said. "Good! I can't wait. This is gonna be...a lot of fun." Joker said growling while taking the safety off the golden AK.

"Now...Hi-Ho Silver...Away!" Joker screamed laughing as one of Frost's men got the plane lifting and going. J could feel it. He was close in getting her back. After a long far enough delay, we would feel her body once again. He would feel the toxic fire from her lips that left him demanding more. He would leave a trail of led mixed with blood of those that stood between him and his queen bitch. As Joker looks down from the back hatch that was still opened, he sees Bramford and Trogor along with Bramfor's crew was dealing with the GCPD easily as he wanted done. "Now that that's lyric done...get me there to make the fat bitch sing her death call. Professor, I'm so sorry about all this. Your tragic bad luck and suffering will end very shorty! Just don't make me have to get a reason to blow you until you're maggot bait! This...is your one and only chance to not fuck up." Joker said warning Van Criss who nodded in silence. Joker looked ahead in sure as sadistic as his blood shot eyes to get his love back into ruling this city. He would either live or die for her just as she would trying.


	4. IV: Mad Pace Picking

The night was now fully complete but the journey wasn't over. Riding the night sky, Joker, Frost and their goons along with the victim Van Criss were making the way towards Harley's location. Joker in his little mad head more often than not was in many motions of whatever process he was thinking of when it came to keeping track of his common sense. As he looked ahead still, he went back to the moment that he made Harley his prized toy. The very moment that when she gave herself entirely and willingly to him. It feels as if he remembers because Harley maybe closer than he knows for sure for perhaps she's thinking of the same exact moment in time where they would forever be bound like blood to sand, moths to flame, death and madness.

/

 _Flashback_

 _A long drive into the night with a still unconscious Harleen was somehow comforting Joker which rarely anything ever does that's not related to causing extreme forms of havoc around Gotham City. He gazes at her pretty face, silky and creamy skin. Golden blonde hair. He reaches and feels her body, savoring the little feel and emotion of someone's flesh running through his fingers, growling in pleasure at the moist of its soft smooth ripple. Joker then moves his hand to her face and gently brushes it not wanting to scar her face again like from before. Harleen's body moves as she moans squirming around getting J to focus back on the road. If she was going to be by his side and prove her loyalty to only him and him alone? Then she would go through the very event that made J the very enigma he is now and she would have to fully embrace the nature of crime for she showed a measure of it killing that truck driver, now was time for no more small stuff or steps for her to take. It was time for her to earn her rightful place as future queen of Gotham. Thus arriving her and now, where it all started for himself...Ace Chemicals._

 _Joker out of his car with Harleen in his arms carrying her up the way to a higher ground of the building, breathing in the fresh burning bubbling smell of the chemicals below. How he remembered it like yesterday when one incident from running into Batman would change his outlook on life and sanity. He gently places Harleen on the ground then walking over to the edge and looks down gloriously at the very substance that changed him with an almost demonic glee grin. He then hears Harleen now waking up staggering on her feet catching her balance._

 _"You're awake." Joker said. "Welcome doctor."_

 _Harley looks to see J's back facing her as she then looks around to see where she is. "Mr. J?" She asks. "Where are we?"_

 _"My birthing grounds." "Humble beginnings." "Fresher start for me which will now predecess on to you dearie." Joker mused._

 _Harley walked closer to Joker right at the edge of the cliff and stared at the chemical boilers with uncertainty, yet thrill. Joker stares at her from behind reading her movement and process of mind. She wanted it but was still unsure which he had to rid her of any doubt and fear. "Question..." Joker said. Harleen turns around gazing at J as he brushes his hand to her arm. It was as if a private wedding was commencing._

 _"Would you die for me?" Joker asked. "Yes." Harleen quickly replied. "That's too easy." Joker said in a almost displeasing voice for he knew she would be gullible with that question. "Would you..." He stops mid sentence looking at her eyes but gains focus again. "Would you live for me?" "Hmm?" Joker finished. "Yes." Harleen said which took a quick while to answer. Even J knew there was still hesitation within her. His smile falls, then points his finger at her in a warning manner._

 _"Careful." Joker warned. "Do not say this oath...thoughtlessly." Joker then with his smile tattooed hand grasp Harleen's jaw with the tattoo blending as if she's smiling. "Sacrifice becomes desire, desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." Joker said merely preaching to Harleen. "I told you J, I can take it." Harleen said. Before she could say anything else however, Joker smoothly shushes her and responds "Taking is one easy thing. Its your wants that you must take with pride but as well...caution." Joker said gazing intensely at her eyes thus letting her jaw go. "Do you want this?" Joker asked. Using his finger to flick Harleen's bottom lip. "I do." She said as if she's on a altar._

 _"Then say it." Joker said. "Say it." "Say it." "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty..."_

 _"Please!" Harleen said finishing his words quietly begging. Joker grins with satisfaction. "Ooohhh, God, you're so...good." Joker said as Harleen slowly builds a smile. Joker then again gently holds her face and gives her a few pecks on her lips while she's smiling, holds her shoulders and moves around dramatically and backs away for Harleen to get another glimpse of the chemicals for a few seconds. She then looks back at J who obliges her to complete this madly ceremony. Still smiling, she raises her arms and before letting herself go, she says "I love you." And she falls, looking down into the next part of her future, trust falling into the vat of chemicals with a splash thundering to J's ears. J still fathoming what she said to him caught him off guard to say the least. He looked down seeing Harleen drown in the chemical vat only to see she hasn't resurfaced and proceeds to walk away, leave her to die. He stops. His face twitches, switches from almost anger to craving. His heart if he believed he had one as well twisted in a way J never experienced nor thought could happen. He rolls his eyes, grits his teeth and growls and looks back and fourth until he says "Beating hearts..." with distain and yet...affection. He turns around quickly taking off his silver suit jacket and without thinking or caring jumps into the vat with a nosedive. As he impacted, he just kept diving straight and see's her unconscious and resurfaces again with her in his arms. He breaths hard and rough and caresses her hair and face. "Now open your heart and give it to me." Joker cackled almost singing. "Breath new life through insanity." And with that Joker moved closer to crash his lips to hers which brings her out of unconsciousness, gasping breath and looking at her savior, her man, king and lover. They both smile and proceed to kiss again, savoring their very moment. This was it. He had done it. Now was complete the transformation from lost Harleen Quinzel found into now Harley Quinn. Joker was overjoyed with madness that he along with now Harley laughed and cackled as celebration. Gotham would soon bow to the king and now queen of crime._

/

Joker still looking ahead closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting Frost to see him out of ordinary shed a mere tear. Yes, Joker shedding tears. Oh how did J hate feeling this way so much that he wished that emotions were actual human beings so he could slaughter them for this feeling bullshit. It made him extremely weak to have affection with a shred of kindness and love for someone who shows devotion and blind loyalty to him. It reminds of the shrouded past of his where maybe someone showed this exact love before his now known profound living. Grasping his hair, J bangs his head in silent radical frustration to which Frost makes his way over to his boss.

"Boss?" Frost asked. "Talk to me boss." "What's getting you?" Joker looked at his direction not bothering to wipe away the few stains from the eyes.

"Frost..." Joker starts weakly. "Understand...this whole silly ordeal or reason for doing the things I do is all because of Harley." "Nothing else." "Not a goddamn thing else." Joker spoke as if he was pouring out his lost soul. "Harley can be many things much to my amusement and nerves...but, she'll always be my fire and itch." "My one and only queen." "Yet her devotion makes me soft, a feeling I refused to ever feel again." "But for the black hole in me, why is this feeling making me such a damn fool?" Joker asked.

"It's not boss." Frost spoke. "It's not foolish if it's for love I guess." Joker scoffed. "Love I mean Christ Frost, do I look like I can even express those vomit spewing clichés?" J asked growling.

"Boss, you don't go through Gotham and Midway City killing as many people since this day plan started, if you didn't feel some little pocket lent of love." Frost said stating the fact. Joker grasped his gold AK hard, biting it wanting to pull the trigger on Frost, but he knew that he was right for without Harley bringing some emotion from him, it wouldn't be as much toxic of a relationship, nor as much fun with some other bitch.

"Boss." Frost spoke. "If this is about before...with the Bat's leotard lackey taking what you and Harley wanted...I can't understand what you're going through but...I'm man enough to help you get through it by getting her back to you. And who knows, you two may even start over again." Frost said trying to comfort J who nodded and purred to himself.

"I can see why I hired you. Knowing exactly what to say." Joker said.

Joker and Frost are brought from their conversation by the pilot. "We're here!" "Right on time!" The pilot said. Joker walk sprints like hell forward looking through the small circle of a window to see Waller, Flagg and the rest of the puppets along more importantly with Harley. There she was, not a figment or a voice whisper. Joker smiled, for the first time his devilish smile ever seem so genuine.

"Get that mini-gun ready." Joker said. "Way ahead of you." Frost replied. "This baby is practically unlimited." This made Joker cackle as he now got in position beside Frost to unleash hell in getting his toy back. He turns to more of his henchmen. "Keep an eye on him." "Make sure there's no idiotic ideas from him." Joker said pointing at Van Criss. "Pilot!" "Turn this around...introductions are to be made." "With one toy hopping back on my lap." Joker commanded.

As the pilot slowly turns around, Joker and Frost can hear Flagg scream "Light it up!" as he, Deadshot and Flagg's men got off some shots but as soon as the aircraft made it's full view turn Frost let the mini-gun rip blasting wildly but with excellent focus. Getting two of Flagg's men littered up and then J let off his golden AK as he just starts laughing madly as if this was something from out of a 1950's gangster film. Joker and Frost shooting just anywhere to give Waller the message as Frost managed to get one more of Flagg's men down and dead and then proceeding to shoot everywhere of that roof as Waller, Flagg and the rest of the expendable criminals hid behind machines. Joker while shooting was laughing his mad brain off, relishing in all of the chaos and ruin he and Frost were leaving. He laughed so hard that he stopped shooting, nearly fell from the helicopter from the enjoyment as he grins and looks back at Van Criss. "Or Professor, you will pick the pace!?" Joker demanded. Van Criss then disarmed Harley's nano-bomb. Hearing the chime gave J a minute to take out his cell phone and text her.

 **Joker's Text: NOW!**

Joker then kept shooting with Frost keeping them at bay as then Harley makes herself known in his view. In all her toxic silky creamy tattooed skin as she walks up to her stairway to heaven as she smiles with all the love in her soul she gave to him making J stop shooting again and kick a rope down for her. "Hello baby." Joker said. His gaze on her never leaves, watching with intense lust and arousal as she returns the feeling no doubt. He watches her take off her jacket that he gave her but he didn't care. "Come on baby!" Joker said purring. Harley tosses the jacket aside and runs to the chopper, jumping without a smell of fear in her broken yet strong brain to the rope holding on as she swings back and fourth slowly. Joker laughs loudly as he's finally done it and now they can celebrate the queen's return to Gotham. Joker couldn't help but continue laughing as Frost shoots what's left of the mini-gun as the pilot decides now to get outta dodge. Joker looks down at Harley as she blows a kiss to Waller, Flagg and the rest of the squad as she then looks up at her Mr. J. He had come for her to save her and to be with her which she always believed and Joker was relived looking at her in all of her deranged glory as she hangs upside down on the rope having whatever little fun she wanted.

 _BANG!_

Then the sound of a rifle or sniper goes off and rings through J's ear when he quickly looks ahead to see Deadshot pointing his gun...but not at him nor Frost. Joker growled hard as he looks down to see Harley hanging on to the rope but with no movement. This moment had to be kidding with him to put a wedge on his patience. There was no way his queen could be dead after all he went through just to get her back. Joker was angry, pissed and in fuming rage as well as rarely...horror. This couldn't end for her or him like this. They were supposed to be the death to each other, not a goddamn pawn of a hitman. He had to be sure though as he stared as glaring hole at Harley and after a few seconds, she stops playing dead still tightly holding on to the rope and laughs goodbye to the squad. Joker rolls his eyes in relief and annoyance as he hated how Harley played this childish games unless he made it fun. "Damn bitch. You'll be the death of me." Joker growled but also couldn't help but grin.

After being a few miles away from the squad, Joker see's Harley crawling up the rope, puts his hand out as she grabs it and pulls her up hard in the plane in front of him. This time she was the real thing as he let the moment sink in. "Puddin!" Harley squealed as she springs herself, crashing her lips into his hard and rough with her arms around his neck grasping the back of his suit, both moaning and purring for this was a long while coming. Their reunion in bliss once more and nothing would ruin it. Needing to breath, Harley breaks the kiss.

"I knew you come!" Harley said. "You got all dressed for me?"

"Oh, you know I'd do anything for you." Joker said softly. "By the way, I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting."

"Yeah?" Harley said giggling.

They stared into each other's eyes grinning like mad dogs as Joker held her waist and Harley grasped his face with both hands. They would never leave each other alone ever again which was certain. As they continued having their moment, it was brought to a halt when Frost see's a rocket missile heading for the aircraft. "Boss we got a problem!" Frost screams. J looks ahead in confusion while Harley looks worried for as the missile impacts the plane, fire erupts engulfing Frost, Van Criss and Panda Man all together. "No, Frost!" Harley said. "Goddamn Waller!" "This bird...is baked." Joker said pissed. Joker looks outside on top of each building's rooftops. He and Harley were gonna jump as Joker turns to her "Okay honey. It's me and you." Joker said softly. Harley smiles and replies "Let's do it!"

As they make their to jump, the front part of the aircraft explodes making it shake and thus forcing Joker and Harley losing their grips from each other's hands. Joker falls back in the plane while Harley squeals falling from the plane. Joker quickly gets up and sees her falling to her assumed death and screams for her. Luckily and by some sheer dumb luck, she lands and rolls on a building rooftop, but she doesn't stop as she gets up and runs to see the plane go down with Joker still inside. "J!" Harley screams as the plane then is heard crashing and exploding. It leaves Harley in shock and at a lost for words as she quivers with sadness for she couldn't believe what happened. Her king was dead and now she was once again...alone.


	5. Update Not Chapter

Update to The Maddest Love. (Not Chapter).

 **Hey guys! Truly I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in a long, long time! I promise that I'll get back to it very soon! I've been very busy with life and personal problems among other things. Just also been having a few writers block moments here and there and I'm back at a program that I'm almost finished in the coming weeks. Very soon I will get the update to the fifth chapter of the story. I hope you guys will stick with it through and through when I get the time to. Thank you for the understanding and I'll keep fans posted.**


	6. V: DamagedNever Dead

Hey, guys! FINALLY, I'VE COME BACK WITH AN UPDATE CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait. A lot of stuff going on like I said. Just finished this chapter today! If it feels short then I do apologize because they're closing the library which has the internet which was the only way to finish the chapter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and don't worry, I have one more chapter to go! Peace!

/

The wreckage of what was left of the helicopter was nearly destroyed despite the huge explosion from before. Coming from the rubble was Joker, getting up as if nothing happened. His suit was intact but the other side of his face was burnt but not much. He staggered a tidbit but the clown prince wouldn't and shouldn't let that stop him from still getting what he wants. He growled with a sneer. "Oh, goddamn it!" He said seeing Frost hadn't made it out alive. However, his main priority was still the mission for there were no delays to him. Joker wanted nothing more than to take Harley back and get back to running the city for future tragedies to the people in it.

As Joker continued to walk, demanding himself to pursue his muse, he realls another memory where Harley wanted to treat a cut on him before he nearly bleeded to death.

/

 _Flashback_

 _After another one of their usual fear sending plans, Joker and Harley decided to go out of town in celebration of another potential rival criminal falling at their very unmerciful madness. They left their competition with nothing but blood and misery, letting all know that nothing does or will happen in Gotham unless the king and queen had their way and say about it._

 _Joker decided that he and Harley would take a night off or two in J's own personal private boat that cost a lot of money no doubt which he robbed from the Gotham banks over the few years. There would be no one or nothing to disturb them, strolling into their private room with the sign that read "Careful." Joker took off his purple trench coat when Harley noticed a blood stain on J's upper chest. It seemed that a bullet had almost caught Joker but merely left a scratch that somehow caused a little blood flow to worry her. "Puddin! You're bleeding." Harley said. Joker looks at where the wound is and merely shrugs. "It's nothing,_ Harley." Joker said. "I've had scars before. Hell, I'm the one that makes them when I start the day right." _Joker said. "I've had scars before. Hell, I'm the one that makes them when I start the day right."_

 _Harley walks fast over to him. "Let me stitch it up for you." Harley said with even more concern. Joker then quickly grabs her by the arms hard shaking her. "Harley! It's just a goddamn flesh wound, and I said I'm fine!" Joker said raising his voice. "I know, puddin. I- I just can't help it." Harley said with moist in her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, rarely even once." "I care about your health." "Please..."_

 _Harley was begging, something not even Joker could help but sigh as he regretted flaring his short temper at his beloved. "Okay, okay." "For you, you can and...daddy's sorry, doll." Joker responded softly and slowly releasing Harley's arms and brushing her face, trailing her tattoo that read "Rotten" which made her smile sincerely as she makes her way to her bag getting the needle and thread as Joker patiently waits for her on the bed. Harley skips over to the bed after finally getting the needle and thread and immediately goes to work on J's open wound._

 _The Joker: Harls, pathetic marks like this don't slow me down you know._

 _Harley Quinn: I was a doctor Mr. J. Even a mark like this would slow you down especially from little blood loss._

 _Joker only rolled his eyes and sighed. When Harley was right she was right and he couldn't stand it at times. But persistence was something that ran through her because of his own with playing mind games for his entertainment. While Harley sewed him up, J couldn't help but growl in both annoyance and lust. Then she finishes. "All done! Good as new." Harley said as she then kisses it and then pecks it some more and licks it as a final touch, tasting some of J's blood, moaning in the process. "Mmm, you taste good Mr._ J. _" Harley said. J could only grin leaving Harley leaving giggling. He then brings her closer to her, both sitting in the middle of the bed._

 _Harley just stares in his eyes while running her fingers through his hair. J starts doing the same, then untangles her pigtails letting her hair fall completely. Harley then starts caressing J's face and then feeling the muscles he possessed. She loved feeling him as much as he felt her. She decided to break the sound of silence. "I can't help but admire your tatts puddin._ " _Harley said lowly. "Which is your favorite?" Joker asked. "Three actually. First..." She trails her hands down to J's chest to his large smile tattoo, rubbing it over and over. "second..." she looks up to J's "Damaged" tattoo, uses her hands to let Joker move his head closer and she gives kisses to the tattoo on his forehead. "And third..." she points to the tattoo on J's hand which was the smile to which he covers his mouth with it as if it was his own permanent smile. Harley takes the opportunity to give a long sloppy lick to J's tattoo on his hand and he cackles softly._

 _Joker's face softens and getting an idea decided to return the favor. "First..." He says as he trails his finger across her "Rotten" tattoo again and then gives small kisses to it which makes her smile. It's only that he gives the tattoo a little tongue that she giggles. They looked into each other's eyes again. "second"... he puts his hand_ on _her waist and rubs the tattoo that read "I'm Watching" with a pair of her eyes. "Third...and my favorite." He then finally trails his hand to her body to even much lower straight in the regional area making Harley softly gasp and moan. While he clearly rubbed the tattoo that read "Lucky You" he took it a step further by unexpectedly forcing a finger inside her which made her gasp louder and then bite her lip. She pushes J making him lay back and climbs on top, straddling him and gives him a smile still biting her lips and bends forward looking to kiss him but Joker being quicker get her underneath him and they got into it long, hard, and rough. The toxic love session was so out of control they rolled off the bed and decided to really mess the room up. Kissing, licking and biting engulfed their passion rapidly that finally after an hour, they gave into their releases and fall back on the floor, sweat, marks and all. Harley couldn't help but then stare at Joker. "These...will be the only marks I want on you." She said panting hard referring to the love marks they both left on one another. "On that doll...we can definitely agree." Joker said grinning as they passionately kiss again._

/

What brought Joker out of his many recalls was the blue beam in the sky with swirling trash. Since Harley was no doubt still being forced to the mission, what better reunion for them than the grand finale that would no doubt end the world? A snarl of laughter erupting from him, he had to hurry the pace in chance of ever getting his queen back. He would walk the entire city one lap at a time if he had to. He hated this. The feeling, the passion, the devotion he was displaying for a pawn he had used time and time again but for the many times he had thought about it, while he couldn't process his obsession with her, he couldn't get over her. For him, love was supposed to be a lie. A joke. But then, even for a second like a flash, he thought about another time where he had happiness even before he met Harley. The previous life he remembers but forgets it for all the reasons of pride, regret and even failure. But never again. Never would be let this one get away by accident or natural causes. He would make sure that he and Harley would only die from each other and nothing else.

After nearly for what seemed like forever, J had walked through the underground subway making it to the destination of where Harley was. He heard a battle going on which meant the squad was no doubt battling Enchantress and Incubus. He sees a giant fiery skeleton fight Incubus until deciding to pay any attention anymore for feeling bored about them fighting to save people who were just as evil as he was. Joker listened as they tried so hard for their lives to beat Enchantress, much to his surprise they actually did win. The mission was over, June was free and the world was safe much to his disappointment but at the very reassurance that he would finally get Harley back where she belongs.

J then suddenly hears the voice of Deadshot who spoke: "How, are you not dead?" J looks to see Amanda Waller in the flesh and somehow alive. "Ugh, of course, keep her as a captive." Joker said rolling his eyes. He sees Waller holding another device that can still trigger the bombs in their necks and that's when he made his move and made his very presence known once again by shooting Waller in the shoulder making her drop the device and fall on her knees. The squad quickly sees who it was. Joker. The side of his face burned but alive nonetheless. Harley squeals and runs to him lunging her arms around his neck making him grin.

Deadshot: Now how are "you" not dead?

The Joker: I've got too much to do in this city. I can't die. Now, I thank you for keeping what's mine in perfect condition. Harls, let's go home.

Waller, however, grabs the device and says: "You take her, I kill her." "And all of your plans would've been for nothing, Joker.

Joker and Harley both point their guns at her but then Flagg and Deadshot point their guns at them while Katana stands in front of Waller defending her.

Harley Quinn: Uh, guys! She's the one who threatened to kill us remember?

Deadshot: Harley, right now as much as I agree that this bitch is still a very mean ass politician and as much I would like to see her go down, making it worse is not beneficial for you, them and especially me. And I'll be damned if I'm not seeing my daughter again.

Rick Flagg: Harley, he's right. Put it down.

Harley Quinn: Fuck that. Puddin goes down, I go down with him swinging.

Amanda Waller: You know Harley, for someone who loves living on the edge of life, you're pushing on death's door hard. Is that what you want? Especially considering you're gonna be a mother very soon.

As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone's eyes except Joker's widened up fast and then Waller looked in Joker's direction. "Congrats is in order, Joker. You and your toy are about gonna have a baby. That is, should you drop that gun and you turn yourself in." Waller said with a venomous voice.

Joker just grinned at Waller, still holding the gun pointed at her.

Amanda Waller: You're not surprised.

The Joker: No.

At that, Harley was surprised. He knew she was pregnant. She was trying so hard to keep it a secret from him because she was afraid of his initial reaction. She turns to him still pointing her gun at Waller. "Puddin, I wanted to tell you." She said. Joker only gently shushes it. "That doesn't matter now." He replied. Joker looks back at Waller then back at Harley. Grabs the back of her head and their foreheads touch, looking into each other's eyes.

The Joker: Listen up doll. Daddy's gonna have to go now. Make no mistake though, you'll be seeing me very shortly. I'll come back for you."

Harley Quinn: Promise?

The Joker: Promise, promise.

Joker then lets her go as Harley puts down the gun and walks back over to the remaining squad members. Joker glares at Waller and says: "Now, I'll be seeing you again, Wall-E."

Joker begins to back up but Deadshot and Flagg are still pointing at him. "You're not going anywhere, freak." Flagg said. "J, don't make me shoot you." Deadshot said.

"No, you won't." "She'll never forgive you for killing the future father of our child while...you get to see your child home free." Joker said.

Harley looks at Deadshot still pointing at J. He was right. She would never forgive him as she then glares at him and then points her gun at Deadshot's head and then Harley says: "And I'll make sure little Zoey never sees her daddy ever again. See, I can take away dreams too. And she's really the only one you have, isn't it?"

Deadshot was at a stand still. Kill The Joker and be a free man, but also kill a future father, become Harley's enemy and in the process, having your only family threatened. Finally, Deadshot dropped his gun in surrender giving Joker a chance to pull out a smoke bomb, take off the safety with his mouth and throw it as she screamed: "Buh-Bye!" Joker disappears into the smoke with no trace, only leaving Harley behind to save their legacy and future.


	7. VI: That Turns Cruel Men Passionate

The Joker was long gone out of Waller's site for she had called for military backup before J made the escape, but they were too late to see or catch him. He had made it to Harley only for him to leave her behind again but for the greater good of their status as King and Queen of Gotham, as well as their not so far distant future as parents. A heir, a prince or princess of Gotham in their midst. J really wasn't surprised that Harley was pregnant after all the toxic, passionate, and intimate moments they've practically had just about anywhere. The moment he found out was when he first got back to his fortress hours after Batman had taken Harley into Arkham.

/

 _Flashback_

 _There was a knock on the door and one of Joker's henchmen answered to find Joker drenched. "Boss?" The henchmen asked. His answer was a bullet to the head ending his life with his blood splattering over J's suit. Walking inside, automatically having the attention of all his lackeys from the bullet he put in one of his own men's head. "Get me Frost. NOW!" Joker screamed as he shot another one of his men in the head as the rest scattered around hiding from him as J waited impatiently for his second in command to show. Finally, after nearly an hour, Frost is face to face with Joker. "Harley's gone. Need you to find out where. If she's in Arkham then I can so easily break her out and bam!" Joker said. "If not, then keep searching. Otherwise, keeping your competence that is fading doesn't do me any satisfaction...and doesn't do you any favors." Joker said glaring._

 _"I'll search for her boss. Take months if I have to." Frost said._

 _"That's what you better take to heart. I'll hold you, or yours on it." Joker said. He waves his hand as a command for Frost to get lost. Joker then walks to his bedroom to sit and plan on what to do in getting her back. The silence around him that would usually if rarely lighten his mood but he would somehow miss the laughter and loud voice of Harley and he growls. Snarling and cursing Batman's name at taking what was his and all because over some damn kid who had no business joining the caped crusader. The boy should've known better than to get involved in the games that he and the bat keep playing over and over again. J went into the bathroom to cool off and turned on the shower letting the warm water soak his clothes that hadn't taken off except for his white suit. He then cuts the shower off getting out and strips down till he was bare, looking at himself in the mirror very irked and bored as he looked around and then while doing so, he did a double take at the trashcan, curious as to what was in it. He grabs it and just stares at what looks to be...a pregnancy test. And one that showed the word pregnant on it. Joker just continued to stare at it for periods of time. He couldn't believe that this was happening again especially after-_

 _He remembered that day well...that one day that even he thought was dreadful and unfair. When Joker and Harley ran into Batman and Robin that day and-how they were taken from him. Taken from Harley most of all. And it was all the brat's fault including Batman's. Joker shook uncontrollably and just then started to punch things around him, then whipped out his gun and was shooting around not caring whether a bullet hit somebody or not, screaming his lungs out constantly that not even his own men would try to disturb his tantrum. Eventually, everything had then quieted down and J laid there on the floor curled in a ball, breathing in and out and, without anyone to see...shedding small tears. Yes, that's right. The Joker, crying. But even he knew while the world only saw him laughing, there was only the one time Harley ever saw him cry and she kept that a secret keeping her loyalty to J stronger and unbreakable. Joker looked at the pregnancy test again and then clamped it in his hands as he decides to rest, knowing that his only desire, surrender, and power would bring new life into this world...and his._

/

Joker, having already escaped again went back into his fortress. He had forgotten that Frost was dead and needed a new second in command...or two. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Trogor and then later Lani immediately pointing Trogor as his new second and Lani as his secretary for they would help him get Harley back once and for all. For Joker had already gotten enough information about Belle Reve's structure and ways to get inside from Frost when they got it from Griggs. J had then decided to go over the plan with Trogor and Lani as soon as they arrived getting straight to the point without further delay. Trogor explained to J that getting to Louisiana would be tricky considering that he's wanted basically everywhere but J responds by merely playfully smacking his face the way he did Griggs, grinning as he does it. Lani then told J that the prison, while heavily guarded, has many weak spots due to its conditioning of the prison. J cackled at this with satisfaction and grasped her chin gently as a sign of a good job. Lani had to admit that J's swagger and touch made her sweat and many other things alone but resisted them.

"Once this is done, she'll never be gone from sight again. For the sake of my ideal...and legacy to live on." Joker said rarely genuinely. Trogor and Lani quickly caught what he meant and were shocked but understood. For him to be this venerable but they quickly pushed that thought aside not wanting to say it out loud and die as fast as they were promoted. They would see the plan through to get Harley back for the next twenty-four hours due to J's impatience and eagerness but for now, they would gather weapons and an army of men to bum rush the prison and go over the plan to them while Joker took more time to himself and rest and for the first time in his life...he dreamed.

/

 _(Mindscape/Dream)_

 _Joker looked around to see he was in a building that was like the Gotham City Museum. "Hmm, looks fun despite being a bit tacky," Joker said. He walks to where glass containers possessed a collage of pictures, pictures of a couple who looked very happy and having a good time, smiling and laughing. He realizes that those are his old pictures of him, back when he was "normal". As he glanced through the photos he couldn't help but stare at the woman in them. He recognized her at heart for he never could forget her. She was his first love after all. This woman was everything to him, she had shown him all the kindness and love in the world towards him and he had felt that she would be his "be all, end all." He remembered her hair, her face, her eyes and the pure realness of her love for him. He had a real look of true sadness and guilt on his face as he then eyes another photo of where they took a picture of their wedding day and looked at the one when they took a picture at the park, but also in the picture, this woman was also with child. J brushed his hair back silently breathing feeling every inch of guilt that he would rarely feel for anyone or anything only except this woman and Harley. He was about to speak her name when he heard a voice._

 _"Those were the days, weren't they?" The female spoke. J turned around and saw the female was in the shadows. She was wearing a purple house robe with slippers but her eyes shown to be as green as a jewel. "Who are you?" Joker asked. The woman giggled. "Don't you know?" She asked back. Joker examined her for a bit then said: "You look familiar, maybe." Joker said._

 _?: Well I know you too._

 _The Joker: As does everyone else in Gotham as they should._

 _?: True. But they don't truly know you the way I do...Jack._

 _Joker eyes widened up and titled his head. "What? What was-what was that you said?" He spoke very surprisedly not hiding it._

 _?: Your real name? Jack Napier?_

 _Joker was really surprised now. Long before had his name been forgotten to him, wanting to shut it out forever. "I- I have not heard that name since-_

 _Joker tried to finish his sentence but looked ahead and the woman came from the darkness and revealed herself to Joker who still looked stunned and finally breaks his silence by speaking her name: "J-Jeannie?"_

 _The woman known as Jeannie smiles then says: "Hello, Jack. The years have been kind to you in some ways. Still handsome as ever before." Joker didn't move or say anything for a while but then started to move slowly towards Jeannie. Was this a trick? A figment? Could she be really standing there in front of him? As he reaches to touch her, his questions were answered as he felt her touch for the first time in a long time and Joker felt shivers feeling her skin again. Jeannie immediately touched Joker's face, while different due from the chemicals J fell in, she knows that she still feels the same man she fell in love with._

 _The Joker: How is this even possible?_

 _Jeannie: Well, I guess you can say I've always been here, but I can't really explain it myself because you don't understand it either. But I think after what happened to you because of what happened to me and the baby, somehow Jack, I became a bad memory to you._

 _The Joker: No. No, no, no. Well, maybe when you passed but, you could NEVER be a bad memory. I, I just couldn't-_

 _Jeannie calmly shushed him. "It's alright, Jack. I know it must've been hard to accept it and to let go of reality and sanity just to find yourself again."_

 _The Joker: But I failed you! You trusted me, you loved me! And I failed you! I mean, what kind of goddamn man, can't even provide for his wife and child to give them a better life than he did? I was a failure to you, Jeannie. Even now as I stand before a different man, a ruthless cold-hearted son of a bitch, I can't even still speak straight like the pathetic wretch I was then because...because you were the only thing keeping me from going to that place I didn't want to go. Why couldn't I-_

 _The Joker this time really starts to cry and he does so on his knees. He was humbled before seeing Jeannie again. If nothing ever made Joker break it would only be the memory of his past wife who gave him reason and when she was taken away, life gave him nothing but shit. As he continued to cry, Jeannie gets on her knees to be close to him as Joker said: "Why couldn't I save you from all this? Just why is fate always unfair?"_

 _Jeannie: Jack. Jack, look at me. Jack, listen. You were more of a man than any of those lowlifes in the whole city, and you did a hell of a lot more than you'll ever know. And even though we didn't have enough money to sometimes put food on the table, what we did have, that was stronger than anything...we had love, Jack. And to me, that was always the most important thing than everything else. So, I could never ever think less of you, especially now. Even after all the things you've done, I'll still be there with you, holding on to you and you know what? I'll always have one more day with you, Jack. You remember our song, right? One More Day by Diamond Rio?_

 _The Joker laughed and cried at the same time but said: "How can I forget? You and I would play it to death until our voices would hoarse from all the singing. They both laughed but J's cries were just too great. Then another voice is heard suddenly. "Mom? Mom!" Joker heard it and suddenly a little boy no more than two came running and leaped in Jeannie's arms. "Hey, kiddo. Jack, this little boy here? This is our son." Jeannie said. "Wha- is he really-" Joker asked. Jeannie nodded and said: "I named him JK."_

 _The Joker: JK?_

 _Jeannie: Joseph Kerr. Full name, Joseph Kerr Napier._

 _The Joker: Joseph Kerr. Hey, wait! I just realized, take the S, E, P, and H out, put the last name in there and-_

 _Jeanine: Yeah! You get Joker!_

 _Joker, Jeannie, and Joseph all had a laugh and laughed on and on until it died down. Joker looked at his son, the son that was unborn but the son he knew would've been healthy had he been. Joseph had his father's slick back hair but brown, his eyes and his personality and J was proud of that._

 _Joseph Kerr: Hey, dad?_

 _The Joker: Yeah kiddo?_

 _Joseph Kerr: Listen, I heard everything that mom said. And, she's told me a lot about you and I agree with everything she meant from the heart. And also, despite everything and what you are now? I don't care and...I want you to know I love you, dad._

 _Joker just cried silently this time as he then hugged both Jeannie and Joseph as hard as he could, not wanting to let go. "I-I love you too, kiddo. I love you, Jeannie._

 _Jeannie: I love you too, Jack._

 _They all stayed hugging each other for a long while until Jeannie spoke: "Jack, listen. Me and Joseph, it's time for us to go now." But Joker didn't want them to go, not now and not ever again. "No. Jeannie, please I- I can't lose you again!" Joker cried. "You won't, Jack. Like I said, I and Joseph will never be far behind from you. We'll always be with you, and you'll know. I'm sorry but we have to go. We love you, Jack. Goodbye." Jeannie cried with joy._

 _Joseph Kerr: Goodbye, dad._

 _The Joker: Good- Goodbye Jeannie, kiddo. Goodbye._

 _And with that, Jeannie and Joseph were gone from his sight. But never would they truly be gone from the confines of his memory and heart. But suddenly, he heard Jeannie's voice again but she was nowhere to be found. "Jack? Make the next woman in your life happy. She deserves that, okay? Promise me, Jack. Promise me." Jeannie said now her voice fading. Joker closed his eyes and only spoke the words: "I promise. Promise, promise."_

/

Twenty-Four Hours Later

Belle Reve

Location: Louisiana

/

There lied the foggy, swampy and most shit fest prison up ahead in their sights. Joker, Trogor, and Lani had split into three with each of their own men following. All were dressed as guards and wore masks to better their chances. As they all silently dealt with the official guards of the prison, killing them without being a blip on a radar, they managed to get inside and keep the façade up until they saw Harley in one piece. Joker though took his men to the back and was ready to blast his way in, leaving Trogor, Lani and their pack inside to deal with Griggs, his men, and other employees.

Griggs notices them all and stops them. "Whoa, hey what's all this? You guys new here or what?" He said.

Trogor: Yes sir. Just been ordered to have more of us around by Waller.

Lani: We'll be happy to back you up with these shitheads here.

As they kept Griggs busy, Joker and his goons were handling placing a bomb big enough to break down strong walls fit for a prison. Joker could hear music on the other side of the wall, the song appeared to be playing was "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen which Harley like. She liked classic songs more often than not. He felt the wall as if he felt her but got back to preparing the bomb. Meanwhile, Trogor and Lani were still dealing with Griggs who was constantly bragging about bullshit like standing up to Joker this and that but however, they did pay attention to what he had to say about the things he had done to Harley.

Griggs: To be honest, the things man I did to Harley, boy! That clown actually thought I wouldn't make moves on her while he wasn't here to watch over her? He must really be crazy or trying to hide that he's stupid. Now, at times we had to teach her a lesson if the bitch didn't play nice and along with us nice guys.

Lani: You mean, you took advantage of her?

Griggs: Yeah well, you call it that. Me? I call it keeping them in their place where they belong. Now yeah, it may seem out of line but honestly, who's gonna care about her? She's just really another statistic in the system of scumbags that deserve to die unless we say so.

What the idiot didn't know was that Joker was listening to the entire thing due to him, Trogor, and Lani all having small ear pieces so they can communicate to one another. Joker silently seethed, wanting to rip the jaw off of Griggs but continued until finally, it was ready to go off in mere seconds. "Alright you two, begin the plan. Now." Joker said with a devilish smile.

Before they made themselves known, Joker, not one to wait immediately pushed the detonator as the bomb exploded making a giant hole in the wall. The noise of the explosion got everyone's attention including no doubt Harley's for she gave a loud gasp. The alarm was causing Griggs to react. "That's was Quinn's cell! Check it now! Get as many guards as you can!" He ordered. Trogor, Lani, and their goons pointed their guns at Griggs and all of his men.

Griggs: Hey! The fuck are you doing?

Trogor: The job asshole.

Lani: This is courtesy of Mr. J.

Lani knocks Griggs out cold with her shotgun, leaving Trogor and the rest of their team to kill the remaining guards. Trogor was about to shoot Griggs when Lani stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah. J needs him alive." She said. Trogor nodded and ordered three men to round him up and hold him for Joker. Meanwhile, Joker and his team of goons managed to kill the guards that were guarding Harley and the ones that looked to apprehend them. Harley inside her cell was confused and a little terrified as to who these guys were and what they wanted with her as one of the goons cuts her cell doors with a giant cutter machine in a mere second giving Joker a chance to enter with all the guard gear he was wearing she didn't know who he was until he took off the face mask and helmet, purring as if he was gasping for air and tossed the mask and helmet aside to smile looking at Harley who's face turned from shock to joy as she leaps at him and he hugs her.

Harley Quinn: Puddin!

They then stare at each other.

The Joker: Daddy's got you doll. "Now", let's go home.

/

Joker, Harley, Trogor, Lani, and how many men J had left shot their way out as they came in. Many guards died as quickly as they came for they were no match and were outgunned. Even though an army of them was there, Joker would rack up more dead bodies with his bazooka sending them flying or exploding where they stood. Finally, after reaching the outside, a plane was already set to take off as they all made it while still shooting at the guards as they managed to get away finally but J looked back at the prison and pulls out a button. "Look here honey, early honeymoon fireworks," Joker said as he then presses the button and the inside of Belle Reve explodes killing half, if not most of many guards and the prison was nearly in flames, but then the prison began to fall apart, crumbling in half. "One less hellhole," Joker said. Harley then again leaps into J as they kiss with the same passion the last he came to save her. It's finally broken up after wanting to catch her breath.

Harley Quinn: I knew you'd come through.

The Joker: As I've said, I'd do anything for you.

Joker then bends down and puts his forehead to Harley's stomach. "For the both of you."

Harley smiles and messed with J's hair, then looked at Trogor and Lani. "What happened to Frost, puddin?" She asked. "Frost's dead baby, Frost's dead," Joker said bluntly. "But don't worry, blood for blood should be accounted for, and a whole lot more." He looked at Griggs motionless body to which Harley was delighted to see.

The Joker: Never fear, Harls. We're gonna have our fun with him later. In the meantime, let's get back to running this city side by side, and celebrate your return to the club as soon as we "freshen" ourselves up. Oh, and free victims on me.

Harley pushes herself to J's chest as they both looked at the ruined remains of Belle Reve, relishing the grand moment that their lives would change but remain the same. The time had come for them to reintroduce Gotham back to the true power couple and the only king and queen to remain long after the birth of their child. They would deal with Griggs later, but for now, they would demand each other's company after being apart for so long. Being damaged alone was one thing, but being damaged together...made things the most complete.


	8. UPDATE!

**I want to say thank you to everyone that read "The Maddest Love." However, don't worry, my Joker/Harley saga isn't over for this is only just part one of the deal. I have so much more planned for them as well as other characters in the DC comic world. So, be sure to keep a lookout for me and I'll keep fans posted. Thanks and peace!**


End file.
